Lunacy Line
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: [2shoot] Chanyeol merupakan anak yang sangat menyayangi ibunya dan juga mencintai ibunya, Byun Baekhyun. Mencintainya sebagai belahan jiwanya, sampai Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terlarangnya, jadilah ia menjadi anak yang 'Mother Complex' Namun, siapa sangka jika hal itu untuk terus mewujudkan rasa cinta atau obsesi pada ibunya [GS/Baek!mom/Chan!son/ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter [One] : Kid, Teen, Pre-adult

**Summary : [Twoshoot] **Chanyeol terlalu over-protective terhadap ibunya, mungkin ia termasuk Mother Complex atau ada sesuatu yang menganggu akal sehatnya?/Mom, ada beberapa cara mengungkapkan kasih saya, tetapi aku lebih menyukai caraku/aku menyayangimu… sini kukecup anak kesayanganku/aku menginginkan lebih…./ChanBaek Couple/Slight! KrisBaek/Slight! TaoRis/Forbidden love story/Kehidupan Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara untuk tetap mencintai ibunya dari ia kecil, remaja sampai dewasa!

* * *

**Lunacy Line By Rocka baby©09.03.13/15.04.13  
**

**Author : Rocka_baby**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kris ( EXO M ), Tao ( EXO M )

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Thriller Bit

Rating : PG-17 but no content mature

Diclameir : **This pure my fic from my brain. Don't copycat!**

Warning : **Genderswitch **ll sinetron screne ll typo(s) ll Bad fic ll

**NOTE! LIHAT TAHUN DAN BACA PELAN-PELAN AGAR MENGERTI!**

* * *

.

**.**

_**Semua didunia ini ku anggap mimpi…  
Tak ada yang mempercayainya  
Aku terlalu mencintaimu  
Kau Bintangku….  
Aku adalah bagian darimu  
Aku milikmu…  
Darah dan dagingku berasal darimu  
Wajah ku menyerupai dirimu  
Sifat dan Prilaku persis seperti dirimu  
Semua yang kumiliki berasal darimu  
Tetapi…..  
Bisakah kau menjadikanku  
Sebagai ….  
Belahan Jiwamu…  
Jika bisa ku buang darahmu dari tubuhku  
Jika bisa ku bakar dagingmu dari tubuhku  
Jika bisa ku ubah takdir  
Jika bisa ku melawan takdir  
Jika bisa ku kutuk tuhan agar ia memisahkanku dari jalanku  
Hanya untuk bersamamu…**_

'_**You're the light that is close but forbidden to grasp'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ Chanyeol POV ]

Tak pernah menduga sebelumnya… ketika pertama kali aku dilahirkan kedunia, pertama kali melihat dunia, bahkan ketika pertama kalinya mata ini dapat melihat sosok sempurna manusia yang telah melahirkanku. Mungkin saat itu pula semua rasa telah berubah ketika menatap kedua iris kecoklatan tipis miliknya, membuat duniaku teralihkan. Aku mulai sadar, aku mulai terjatuh kedalam kegelapan dosa yang berbentuk keindahan dunia. Sungguh, bukan salahku jika telah mengakui gejolak cinta itu memang tertuju padanya.

**{*}{ Flashback }{*}**

**Xxx 14 Februari 2004 – Initial Guess Was Attacked xxX**

[ Author POV ]

Dengan nafas tercekat serta mata memburu, seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 9 tahun kini tengah mengintip sebuah kamar dengan cara melihat ke celah lubang kunci pintu kamar orang tuanya itu. Tadinya, ia akan terlelap menuju mimpi di ranjang mobilnya, tetapi matanya membuka kembali ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dimalam valentine ini. Melewatkan waktu tidur yang telah diatur ibunya, ia mengikuti arah suara aneh tersebut. Sampailah Chanyeol – anak itu- , didepan kamar orang tuanya. Sebenarnya tidak berani membuka kamar orang tuanya tetapi ia nekat demi mengetahui keadaan didalam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengintip lewat lubang kunci saja.

Deg!

Jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak, melihat aktifitas yang sekarang dilakukan orang tuanya. Ia menggeram marah karena sekarang ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan serta lenguhan yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok cantik yang kini tengah ditindih seorang pria tampan. Itu ibunya, itu _baekkie_-nya… ia tahu. Chanyeol mengerti situasi seperti ini, wajar mereka melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Entah kenapa? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mulai merasa tak bisa menerima, kenapa harus _baekkie_-nya yang disentuh. Ia marah walau memang Kris Wu – nama pria itu- adalah ayah biologisnya berhak secara agama dan negara menyentuh Baekhyun – ibunya-. Dengan diselimuti kemarahan, Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi walau rasanya hatinya hancur lebur. Marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa membebani hatinya, seakan barang berharga miliknya diambil dan Chanyeol membenci itu.

**Pagi harinya**

Diruang makan keluarga Wu, nampak seorang ibu muda tengah menyiapkan bekal makan siang anak semata wayangnya yang kini telah memasuki jenjang pendidikan sekolah dasar.

"Yeolli… kau harus makan bekal buatan umma, ne?! awas kalau tidak, umma buang PSP Yeolli!" pintah Baekhyun dengan nada mengancam. Seperti biasanya Baekhyun bersikap kekanak-kanakkan dan cerewet, namun hal itu yang disukai Chanyeol. Ditambah Baekhyun adalah ibu muda yang humoris dan ceria.

"… TENTU, BOSS!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat anaknya mengeluarkan semangat Happy Virus-nya. Ia tak menyadari tatapan kagum dari Chanyeol yang selalu bertanya bagaimana tuhan membuat senyum se-manis itu?

"…YEOBO!" seperti biasa Kris sang ayah memasang wajah dinginnya, walau kali ini bertambah menakutkan karena ia sedikit berteriak.

"apa kau melihat makalah proposal kerjaku?" Tanyanya kalut.

"tidak, memang kau simpan dimana?!" jawab Baekhyun yang seperti biasa selalu panic, apalagi jika melihat suaminya kebingungan.

"tentu saja diruang kerja-ku, tetapi sekarang tidak ada! Lebih baik kau membantuku mencarinya" ajak Kris sedikit kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang suami.

"Ish! Padahal makalah itu untuk prensentasi siang ini! Kalau hilang, pasti direktur rumah sakit Mokpo menolak kerja sama kita, merepotkan" geram Kris frustasi seraya berjalan mengikuti istrinya.

Chanyeol yang tadi terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengikat sepatu, kini telah duduk manis dengan tangan kanan mengangkup pipinya.

"kesulitan mencarinya, kah? Menyedihkan…." Gumamnya santai. Ia berbalik dan melirik kearah tong sampah dimana terdapat robekan-robekan kertas yang telah ia bakar sebelumnya.

"berpikir tersimpan ditempat sampah, saja.." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dingin yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan serta terlukis diwajahnya seringaian menakutkan diwajah ingusannya.

"Pem-ba-la-san"

.

.

_**Manusia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, hanya tunggu ia tumbuh berkembang atau menunggu ia menggunakan sifat liciknya. Kini sang manusia telah menjelma sebagai iblis agar mempunyai kekuatan untuk mendapatkan seorang malaikat. Dan malang sekali sang malaikat karena hati murninya ia tak mengetahui musuh dalam selimut. Tetapi sebenarnya malaikatlah yang lebih berbahaya, karena pesonanya malaikat bisa menjerat semua mahluk dan bisa memanfaatkannya jika ia mau. Sayang malaikat tercipta dengan hati suci dan tulus….**_

.

.

.

.

.

.**Xxx 1 April 2008 – First Kiss Undue xxX**

[ Author POV ]

CKLEK!

"aku pulang!" seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan dengan tinggi ideal, memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol yang tak mendengar jawaban dari dalampun segera memasuki ruang tamu. Ia melepas dasi seragam SMP-nya dan melempar asal sepatunya.

"kemana Baekkie-ku?" gumamnya. Chanyeol membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya dan duduk dilantai marmer, mengabaikan isi tas sekolahnya yang berantakan. Dua bola matanya menerawang setiap sudut rumahnya, ia mendengus kesal. Bukan apa-apa ia kesal, tetapi karena ini 1 april! Kalian ingat? 1 april, dikorea-pun mengadakan hari paling menyebalkan. _APRIL MOP_~. Hari dimana setiap kejadian memalukan, rahasia, atau aib sekalipun akan dibuka untuk bahan ejekan. Dan hari ini ia adalah korban ejekan teman-temannya. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana Sehun si _Handsome Devil_ yang cadel -tentunya- terus membicarakannya dengan judul "HAPPY VIRUS BELUM PERNAH BERCIUMAN". Oh tuhan! Bahkan ia harus dengan terpaksa memasang senyum_ creepy_ yang selalu terlihat diwajah konyolnya.

"memang kenapa, diumur 12 tahunku ini aku belum pernah berciuman? Cih, dia saja yang terlalu mesum!" Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri, walaupun memang ia menginginkannya tetapi dengan siapa? Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin Happy Virus sepertinya menjadi stress karena belum mendapatkan first kiss. Chanyeol masih memegang teguh prinsipnya bahwa ia pria setia yang hanya akan mencium sekali satu gadis yang ia cintai. Karena kesal ia menyenderkan kepalanya kepegangan sofa dengan keras.

DUG!

"ouch" Chanyeol membelalak kaget mendapati kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Dia berdiri dan melihat kearah sofa ruang tamunya.

"Omo! Manisnya~" Chanyeol bergumam tanpa sadar mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil dengan kulit mulus seputih susu tengah terlelap dengan tenangnya di sofa. Chanyeol menelan ludah melihat Baekkie-nya tengah tertidur, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari benda itu. Benda yang berwarna pink cherry dan berbentuk hati yang sangat mengiurkan. Pastinya.

"ani, ani! Tidak boleh!" Chanyeol mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap pikiran pervert-nya hilang. Ia bangkit berencana meninggalkan Baekkie-nya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Ia berjongkok dengn kepala menghadap tepat wajah Baekhyun.

"sangat indah, tetapi bagaimana rasanya..?" Ucap Chanyeol penasaran. Ada rasa ragu-ragu dihatinya tetapi perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir mungil ranum milik Baekhyun

5cm..

4cm..

3cm..

2cm..

1cm..

Chu~

Tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik dengan tegangan paling tinggi. Merinding dengan sensasi panas. Bibirnya sangat kenyal, manis, harum, dan…. Tidak! Tidak! Chanyeol tengah berusaha menahan hasrat untuk melumat bibir mungil itu. Dengan jantung menggebu-gebu, ia mengalihkannya dengan hanya memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut dibibir Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

"Euunggh.." Baekhyun mengulat untuk terbangun, Chanyeol yang panic dengan terpaksa segera melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya dan bersembunyi.

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

Deru nafasnya terputus-putus, Chanyeol meraba bibirnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya! Bahkan belum semenit ia mencium Baekkie-nya, kini Chanyeol seakan kembali menginginkan bibir plum milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol teringat akan sebuah kata. Kecanduan. Kini ia telah kecanduan bibir sang ibu.

"Daebak!" ia memekik karena tiba-tiba ia mendapat selintas ide. Chanyeol melukiskan sebuah smirk, ia telah mendapatkan ide brilliant untuk kembali mencicipi manis bibir Baekkie-nya. Tanpa dicurigai, tentunya dan apapun caranya hanya untuk Baekkie-nya..

Baekhyun telah bangun dari tidur siangnya, sekarang ia sedang membersihkan ruangan dan debu menggunakan _vaccum cleaner. _Kebiasaannya memang seperti ini, membersihkan rumah sebelum menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu suaminya pulang.

"Baekkie…."Ia mendengar seorang remaja memanggilnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol anaknya dengan seenak jidat memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang – menurut Chanyeol-

"Baekkie, honey" sekarang sebuah tangan memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap sibuk dengan vaccum cleaner kesayangannya. Ia masih kesal dengan anak lelaki satu-satunya karena setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia disuguhkan pemandangan kapal pecah.

Tanpa disadari, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorong tubuh ibunya ketembok dan mengunci pergerakkan Baekhyun dengan menekan bahunya.

"YAK! ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya. Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman dan jilatan

"emmphh – Chan – Yeol – Emmph.. Kubunuh kau!" kesal Baekhyun kehabisan nafas disela-sela ciuman mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan tersenyum manis. Tidak menyadari, Baekhyun yang membungkukkan badan karena sesak telah menyiapkan deathglade mematikan dan vaccum cleaner cantik untuk kepalanya.

"CHAN…. YEOL!" teriak Baekhyun kesal tertahan.

"…ehm…APRIL MOP BAEKKIE!" balas Chanyeol dengan segera berlari menjauh daripada melihat vaccum cleaner terbang.

"CHANYEOL! TAK ADA MAKAN MALAM UNTUKMU!"

.

.

_**Selalu berusaha menunjukkan rasa cintanya walau dalam artian dan tujuan berbeda dari apa yang orang pikirkan. Serigala berbulu domba. Bahkan terkadang masih terlihat seperti serigala tetapi ia mempertahankan hati sang domba. Tetapi apakah serigala tahu hati sang domba itu telah ia nodai dengan jiwa serigalanya? Jiwa yang kotor dan membuat hati murni kotor. Seperti ketika kau masih menyebut kertas bercoret hitam itu sebagai kertas putih bersih. Awalnya memang ia kertas putih tetapi akan berubah namanya jika sudah kotor.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Xxx 27 November 2012 – Took The Opportunity Again xxX**

[ Chanyeol POV ]

Dengan hanya menggunakan celana _boxer _kuning Spongebob Squarepants dan T-shirt putih Mickey Mouse, aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar orang tuaku. Malam ini, kutekadkan lagi untuk tidur bersama Baekkie-ku. Mengangkat pergelanganku, melihat sebuah jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam. Hmm… sudah jam segini? Tak akan kubiarkan mereka tidur berduaan dikamar.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"YAK! ABOJI! BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA! AKAN KU-BOM PINTU INI! AKU INGIN TIDUR BERSAMA BAEKKIE! ABOJI!" teriakku dengan nada frustasi, tidak mungkin dengan suara _husky_-ku ini aku merengek. Tetapi perlahan teriakkan-ku menjadi permohonan yang membahana di sepanjang bangunan yang telah menjadi rumahku selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Dugh!

Dugh!

Dugh!

Akhirnya kutendang keras pintu sialan ini agar mereka membuka pintu. Tentu dengan sifat agak kurang ajar agar terlihat murni dan polos, supaya tidak mencurigakan. Kudengar… Baekkie-ku meminta ayahku membukakan pintu. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa mendengar suara cemprengnya mengeluhkan perbuatanku, sementara ayahku? Agak menguntungkan mempunyai ayah yang seperti batu. Dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan tidak terlalu peduli.

"ABO….,ji"

BRAKK!

Tenggoranku tercekat mengetahui daun pintu itu terbuka dengan kerasnya. Nampak seorang pria tampan yang lebih tinggi dariku lengkap dengan rambut blonde menyilaukan mata, kupasang kembali senyum lima jari andalanku. Pria itu menghelang nafas panjang dengan tangan melipat didada.

"Ingin tidur seperti _Telethubies_ lagi, son?" tanyanya menyelidik. Untung saja, aku pintar beracting didepan semua orang, kalau tidak pria yang selalu diakui ketampanannya diatas rata-rata berstatuskan ayah kandung-ku ini, sudah kutinju karena telah mengunci kamar. Pasti karena ia – Kris- bisa berduaan dengan wanita yang kucintai itu? Tak akan pernah kubiarkan, man

"Oh my god. Apalagi yang salah dari mu Chanyeol? Wajah, tubuh, otak? Semuanya lengkap. Kau bahkan sudah memasuki SMA dan pasti sudah pubertas, tetapi kenapa masih saja ingin tidur bersama ibumu?" nasihatnya dengan suara datar yang kuakui terkesan cool. Setidaknya hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati tidak memberikan seringaian diwajah "_Pria Ramah_"- ku karena ia menyebut Baekkie-ku… IBU? Oh Wu Chanyeol! Kau sampai lupa akibat terlalu mencintainya, kalau memang Baekkie adalah ibuku, tapi bagiku dia adalah hidup dan matiku. Dan…. Hey! Kenapa dia yang kesal? Aku hanya meminta bersama Baekkie-ku, dan akan lebih baik jika kau mengurusi rumah sakit-mu ! yang terhormat – pastinya-

"Ish~ C'mon dad! Kau ingat hari ini? This my sweet seventeen dan aku hanya ingin tidur bersama Baekkie-ku, okay!" belum sempat ayahku membuka mulutnya kembali…. Muncul dibalik punggungnya tubuh mungil dengan piyama pink motif strawberry yang terkesan pure dan cute-nya semakin membuatku memujanya. Itu Baekkie-ku, dengan mempout bibir merah alaminya. Selalu saja membuat imanku tergoda. Ia mendekatiku dan memukul kepalaku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tinggi Baekkie hanya sampai leherku, bayangkan! Seberapa nyamannya memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu mengeluarkan aura hangat. Akupun memberinya tatapan –kenapa-kau-memukulku-

"Yak! Chanyeol, kau bilang hanya ingin tidur bersamaku?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN HADIAH MOTOR SPORT YANG KAU MINTA?!" bentakknya kesal dengan menyebut nama asliku jika ia kesal. Aneh! Bahkan amarahpun tak dapat menutupi kecantikkanya. Segera saja kukalungkan lenganku di bahunya dan menariknya mendekat kepelukkanku.

"aish…. Mianhae chagi, aku lupa!" balasku dengan tersenyum manis. Ia membalas rengkuhanku dengan melingkari tangannya di pinggangku.

"Kau tahu, aku susah-susah merayu si Tower untuk membelikanmu motor! Sudahlah kajja masuk" bisiknya seraya melirik Kris yang masih terpaku melihat tingkahnya. Masih dengan posisi berdekatan kamipun berjalan masuk mendahului Kris. Jika sekarang aku adalah tokoh gadis dalam anime yang sedang jatuh cinta, pasti disekelilingku tumbuh bunga-bunga dan wajah Baekkie bercahaya dengan dikelilingi _love-love _terbang.

"anggap aku tak mendengarnya" suara ayahku mendengar kata-kata Baekkie yang memang sangat kekanak-kanakkan karena ia terlalu humoris dan friendly.

"Baekkie chagi, bagaimana cara kau merayu si batu?" tanyaku penasaran, semoga tidak diganti dengan pembuatan adik. Sepertinya tidak, karena melihat gerak-gerik ayahku yang sepertinya errr.. tak terlalu peduli dengan Baekkie-ku dan itu yang membuatku selalu meragukan perasaannya. Baekkie menegok kearahku dan menatap teduh mataku.

"dengan beraegyo dan menggangunya. Kau tahukan Yeollie, Tower Blonde itu workaholic" jawabnya santai tetapi sedikit menyindir Kris. Aku yang mengetahuinya, dibalik wajah cerianya dia menyembunyikan kesedihan karena ia seperti selalu kesepian. Aku juga mengetahui bahwa ketika ia akan melahirkanku, tak ada Kris yang menemaninya karena apalagi jika bukan urusan pekerjaannya sebagai Direktur utama Rumah sakit seoul. Sampai akhirnya aku terlahir, ia mempunyai teman berbagi dan tujuan. Ada gunanya juga, aku bergosip dan berkumpul dengan nenek serta para bibi.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" ujar ayahku menyela. Tanpa sadar, kami berdua berbalik kebelakang dan menatapnya.

"kami? Pasangan? Benarkah?!" Tanya aku dan Baekkie bersamaan dengan nada tinggi. Aku langsung berbalik menghadap wajah Baekkie yang sudah menatapku duluan.

"WOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa kami serempak membahana. Entah, rasanya relung hatiku merasa hangat melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan eyesmile yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku menyukainya dan selalu berharap hanya senyuman dan tawa yang wajah cantiknya keluarkan. Kulirik sedikit Kris yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berjalan mendahului kami.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja, sama-sama berisik" keluhnya. Baekkie-ku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ada rasa bahagia mengetahui aku bersifat mirip seperti Baekkie, mungkin jika ia bukan ibuku… sekarang pasti kami adalah pasangan kekasih yang _klop _satu-sama lain….

Disinilah aku, tidur diranjang king size orang tuaku. Kini tubuhku berada ditengah-tengah Kris & Baekkie-ku. Bukan tanpa sebab posisiku disini tapi untuk mengantisipasi & menjauhkan ayahku bersama bersama Baekkie-ku, juga agar terlihat aku tidur bersama kedua orang tuaku. Tetapi tetap saja aku berbaring dengan memunggungi Kris, agar dapat melihat paras sempurna malaikat yang tengah berbaring disebelahku. Menyenangkan berada disisinya, menghidup aroma tubuhnya, memandang wajahnya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan. Seakan ia hanya milikku dan hanya tercipta untukku. Sayang, memang ia milikku karena ia ibuku tetapi tidak tercipta untukku….

"kau tahu dengan umur 17 tahunmu, suara beratmu, tinggi yang mungkin akan menyamaiku, ditambah tubuh sebesar ini, kau membuat kasur "KING SIZE" ini menjadi bukan lagi rasanya king size, son" keluh ayahku dengan mengerakkan badannya mencari celah bergerak.

"aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bersama Baekkie-ku" jawabku tegas dengan mencium lembut pipi chubby Baekkie-ku meminta persetujuan. Lihat bagaimana aku menperlakukannya? Bahkan ketika bagian tubuhku sendiri yang menyentuhnya, aku sangat berhati-hati. Aku tak ingin sesuatu sekecil apapun menyakiti Baekkie-ku, mencintainya dan melindunginya adalah tujuanku hidup.

" aku setuju dengan Yeollie, hidup Yeollie! Coblos nomor 5! Coblos bokongnya!" Gurau Baekkie-ku dengan mengepal tangannya. Aku terkekeh, apapun perkataan dan perbuatannya, wanita berumur 36 tahun dihadapanku ini masih Nampak seperti 17 tahun dari segi wajah, tubuh, dan sifat.

"Duo Happy Virus! Besok aku harus keluar kota untuk penelitian dan mungkin juga penelitian untuk membuat obat pengurang mother complex anakku" balasnnya menyindirku.

"sudahlah, aboji! Kau lebih baik tidur daripada menganggu keromantisan aku dan baekkie saat kami sedang bersama!" desisku yang sebenarnya aku berkata sesuai dengan hatiku. Dengan sedikit menyundul bokongku, Kris berbalik memunggungiku juga.

"ckckckck tak punya rasa humor suamiku ini! Sudahlah Yeolli kajja tidur" baekkie memerintahku dengan lembut seraya menaikkan selimut sampai leherku. Akan kutahan hawa panas yang selalu menyelimuti dadaku jika baekkie-ku menyebut Kris "Suamiku". Cara meredamkannya hanya satu… baekkie-ku. "EHEM!" aku member tanda agar dia mengecup bibirku, ini akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan semenjak First kiss-ku. Ia tersenyum hangat dan memutar matanya tetapi kecupan singkat itu tetap mendarat meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagiku. Bisakah…. Aku meminta lebih.. dari ini, menciummu dan membuatmu menjadi milikku.

"memalukan! First kiss saja kau dapat dari ibumu dan sekarang meminta night kiss juga dari ibumu! Makanya kau cari yeojachingu, pabo~" ledeknya dengan mematikan lampu meja dan berbaring disebelahku. Yeojachingu…. Entah berapa kali aku memiliki yeojachingu dan mencium mereka dengan hasrat, tetapi hanya bayanganmu dan rasa kecupan yang padahal singkat darimu saja yang kutangkap mataku saat melihat gadis-gadis itu. Mereka kalah imut, kalah baik, kalah galak, kalah cerewet, semua yang kubandingkan pasti selalu dimenangimu olehmu. Bahkan hati ini sebenarnya kau memilikkinya, tetapi kau tak pernah sadar. Sifatmu tak pernah ada manis-manisnya, bahkan terkesan blak-blakkan dan semena-mena, suaramu sangat berisik, tawamu bahkan sangat keras tak ingat waktu dan tempat. Tapi… aku suka, aku cinta, aku menggilai setiap hal pada dirimu Wu Baekhyun. Tak sadarkan, kau begitu polos untuk wanita seusiamu dan wajahmu bahkan terlalu muda untuk usiamu. Sekarang tak kusia-siakan setiap waktu kesempatan bersamamu, segera kudekap erat punggungmu dan menikmati aroma strawberry yang menguar kuat dari leher mulus yang jika malam kucuri kesempatan untuk menghisapnya. Tetapi aku terlalu takut jika aku tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk memilikmu. Kupikirkan cara menghapus pikiran pervert untuk me- r**e Baekkie-ku. Dapat!

"Baekkie…" aku memulai lagi

"ne"

"ketika tadi kuteriakkan, aku akan membom pintu kamar ini… kau tahu aku akan meledakkanya dengan apa?"

"aku tahu, Yeollie"

"dengan apa?"

"gelembung sabun spongebob"

1…

2…

3…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~! MENGELIKAN! HAHAHAHAHA~" tawa kami berdua meledak dengan bersamaan lagi, sangat memekakan telinga dengan suara cempreng Baekkie.

"oh tuhan….. kalian benar-benar keturunan gen ababil" – Kris-

.

.

_**Mencari adalah hal termudah didalam hidup & Mengganti adalah hal paling mustahil bagiku karena kau yang harus kuganti… dan Menghapus bayanganmu dari benakku tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kenapa? Itu seperti sangat melekat pada diriku, jika kulepas aku akan merasa menyesal dan jika tidak melepas aku akan hancur. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmatinya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kunikmati? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang kurasakan, kenapa?**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Xxx 22 Desember 2012 – Lost Before The War xxX**

[ Author POV ]

Dinginnya sore hari korea, tak menyurutkan semangat Baekhyun berbelanja untuk keperluan bulanan. Dengan menggunakan jaket sporty dan topi yang kebesaran di wajah baby face-nya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti gadis 13 tahun karena berjalan disamping anaknya yang terlihat seperti supermodel. Chanyeol mendorong troli belanja mereka dengan cemberut, sebenarnya ia sungguh tak mau ikut karena cuaca dingin yang ia benci. Tetapi karena Baekkie-nya mengancam pergi sendiri dengan terpaksa ia ikut walau juga senang dapat berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

"aigoo…. Lihat pasangan kekasih itu! Mereka sangat sempurna. Namja-nya tinggi dan tampan serta yeoja-nya cantik dan imut. Membuat iri saja…" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar bisik-bisik orang disekelilingnya. Ia bersyukur, kali ini pergi tanpa ayahnya. Jika iya, pasti hanya Kris yang dipuji-puji ditambah pasti orang yang melihat mengira, ia adalah adik Kris yang menyukai Baekhyun karena ia selalu berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun. Ada-ada saja imajinasi orang-orang. Chnayeol menengok kesamping. Tidak ada. Kemana Baekkie-nya?! Mata Chanyeol menajam dalam hal mencari Baekkie-nya . DAPAT! Ia selalu bisa mengenali Baekhyun seramai apapun keadaannya. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun memiliki kulit berkilau jadi matanya selalu bisa melihat cahaya menguar dari Baekhyun. Ia mendorong troli-nya menuju Baekhyun yang sedang bersusah payah berjingjit untuk menggapai bumbu dapur yang ada berada di rak tinggi. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Baekkie-nya selalu meminta ditemani jika berbelanja.

"Ish…. Menyusahkan sekali!" geram Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengertak giginya karena melihat seorang pemuda asing yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya mengambilkan barang keinginan Baekkie-nya dengan posisi tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"ini" pemuda asing itu menyodorkan itu menyodorkan kaleng bumbu dengan tersenyum manis.

"kamsha hamnida.." balas Baekhyun sebagai sopan santun. Setelah membungkuk badan, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkannya tetapi pemuda asing itu menahan lengannya.

"Chamkkaman agasshi, ehm…. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kikuk dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak tiba-tiba Chanyeol tepat dibelakang pemuda itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melonjak kaget. Segera saja, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Tidak lupa dengan kasar ia tangkis uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"namanya Baekhyun dan dia milikku, ada lagi?" suara bass Chanyeol menjadi dingin ditambah tampang satpam tidak digaji 5 bulan, membuat julukan pria ramahnya menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun langsung mencubit pinggang Chanyeol walau tidak berdampak apa-apa. Pemuda berkulit itu terkejut dan segera menunduk. "ah…. Bukan apa-apa" gumamnya salah tingkah dan berniat pergi.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Dan namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat tangan pemuda itu memerah akibat tangkisan Chanyeol.

"Kimjongin" jawabnya cepat dan langsung berlari menjauh melihat dibelakang, telah ada Chanyeol yang tidak berkata apa-apa tetapi menatap tajam seorang berkata –kau-pergi-atau-mati-

"MAAFKAN ANAKKU, ANAK MUDA!" teriak Baekhyun tidak enak hati, entah si Kim Jong In dengar atau tidak.

"anak muda? Itu mengelikan"

"Diam kau!" kesal Baekhyun.

Disinilah Chanyeol, dibagian mie instan. Ia memasukkan beberapa ramen instan dengan kepala benjol akibat pertanyaannya beberapa saat lalu, ketika Baekkie-nya harus memisahkan diri untuk ke bagian produk kebutuhan wanita. Sungguh, ia hanya menggoda Baekhyun karena pertanyaan. " pembalut? Bukannya kau sudah menopause…" dan pukulan mematikan dari tangan baja Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya bahkan untuk manusia secantik itu, Baekkie-nya masih memiliki kekuatan baja karate waktu SMA-nya.

"Chanyeol…? Kau Chanyeol, kan?!" Chanyeol menengok kesamping, ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis dibelakang memanggilnya.

"Ne. ada ap –?" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya telah dipeluk oleh gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Hey, hey… lepaskan aku" Chanyeol menarik bahu gadis itu agar menjauh. Hmm… aroma sensual tubuh gadis itu menusuk hidungnya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat siapa gadis berkulit coklat eksotis yang memeluknya.

Kim Hyorin. Mantan pacar entah keberapanya, intinya gadis berkulit eksotis itu begitu mengilai Chanyeol dan ia hampir gila ketika diputusi sepihak dengan menyakitkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyorin-ah, tolong lepaskan! Kau membuatku malu" desis Chanyeol dengan berusaha menjauh dari gadis yang selalu mempertontonkan tubuh sexy-nya. Dengan terpaksa Hyorin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap kagum Chanyeol, nampaknya ia seperti mendapat keajaiban dapat bertemu ex-boyfriendnya tanpa sengaja. "ada apa?" Chanyeol menerka.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin kita bersama lagi" pintah Hyorin terlihat seperti tidak tahu malu. Chanyeol menatap dari bawah sampai atas yeoja berpakaian glamour dengan lipstick merah menggoda._ "walau orang berkata ia paling sexy, tetapi kenapa hanya ada Baekkie yang selalu membuatku tergoda?" _pikir Chanyeol. Merasa ini adalah obrolan yang tidak penting, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

"dengarkan aku Wu Chanyeol!" bentak Hyorin tiba-tiba. Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, ia hanya memutar mata sebelum mendengar kata-kata rayuan busuk. Yeoja itu mendekatinya dan berusaha mencari perhatian dengan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis _"benar-benar murahan, besok kusuruh orang membuangmu" _

"aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon kembalilah…." Pintah Hyorin memelas dengan nada seduktif. "aku tidak" Chanyeol menjawab enteng sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya yang terasa pahit –mungkin karena lipstick- _"bibir Baekkie lebih alami dan terasa manis". _Dengan kesal Hyorin menatap garang Chanyeol.

"KAU HANYA MIL –"

"YEOLLIE!" terdengar suara Baekhyun dibelakang Chanyeol. Dengan kesusahan, Baekhyun membawa belanjaannya di sebuah keranjang.

"Ckck.. ternyata kau disini, Yeolli. Cepat bawa belanjaanku!" pintah Baekhyun dengan melempar kasar keranjangnya dan tepat ditangkap Chanyeol.

"Owh… jadi ini alasanmu tidak menemaniku? Karena YEOJACHINGU BARUMU?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak kaget melihat satu mahluk terabaikan (?) didepan mereka. Baekhyun menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan yeoja sexy didepannya.

"Yeoja…chingu? Oh…. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu bicara empat mata, akan kutinggal!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki hendak melewati yeoja didepannya, tetapi kaki panjang Hyorin sengaja menjulur dan ….

BRUGH….!

"awh..!" mata Chanyeol membelalak lebar bahkan keranjang belanja Baekhyun tanpa sadar ia lempar sembarangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah dengan segera berusaha membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"jadi kau lebih memilih yeoja murahan ini?!" geram Hyorin tidak percaya.

"Dasar Bi**h...!"

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun dengan menahan laju tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memukul wajah Yeoja itu. Tepat saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat kemarahan memuncak Baekhyun. "dia wanita" desis Baekhyun menahan amarah.

"kau?! Tidak bisa dipercaya, kau bahkan akan memukulku untuk membela yeoja seperti dia! Brengsek kau…."

PLAKK~~

"Wu Chanyeol! Kau adalah namja jalang!" tamparan keras dihadiahkan ke pipi kiri Chanyeol, bahkan kuku panjang bercutex yeoja itu merobek bibir Chanyeol. DEG! Baekhyun mendengarnya, bagamana bisa yeoja itu menyebut anak yang ia kandung selama 9 bulan dan dilahirkan dengan susah payah sebagai….. namja jalang? Sekarang ia marah. Dengan sepenuh tenaga, Baekhyun mengepal tangannya.

BUAAGK!

Sebuah tinjuan telak membuat yeoja eksotis itu jatuh terpental dengan pipi lebam dan membiru. Mungkin rahangnya akan patah kalau Baekhyun terus meninjunya lagi.

"katakan sekali lagi! Katakan bahwa YEOLLIEKU, ANAKKU, BUAH HATIKU, PUTRAKU ADALAH NAMJA JALANG!" Baekhyun memaki tanpa memedulikan mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol kembali harus berpikir jernih. Bukannya ia tak terbawa emosi, tetapi rasa takut Baekkie-nya terluka lebih mendominasi, apalagi Baekhyun melarang ia memukul karena Hyorin adalah yeoja. SIAL. Ia kini sepertinya harus memakai panggilan menjijikan itu untuk menenangkan Baekkie-nya.

"Umma…. Sudahlah" Chanyeol menengahi. Ia melihat Hyorin yang masih bergetar hebat memegang pipinya. Chanyeol tak bisa berohong kalau ia merasa senang melihat yeoja itu babak belur. Dipikirannya hanya ada bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun..

"ap-apa… ja-jadi.. anda, nyo-nyonya Wu?!" lirih Hyorin tidak percaya mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun "umma". Perasaan menyesal dan bersalah menghantui Hyorin, betapa bodohnya dia!

"NE! AKU IBU DARI NAMJA YANG KAU SEBUT JALANG!" Chanyeol bergidik nyeri melihat Baekkie-nya semarah itu. Ia tak percaya jika seorang ibu bisa sangat menakutkan jika melihat anakknya dilecehkan, tetapi dimata Chanyeol, ia kini seperti sesuatu berharga milik Baekhyun yang telah diambil dan Baekhyun berusaha mengambilnya kembali. _"aku hanya milikmu". _Hyorin dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan dikaki Baekhyun. Ia bersujud.

"maafkan..a-aku, nyonya Wu.. sung-sungguh, aku tak bermaksud…. Aku-ha-nya ingin ber-sama dia lagi" Hyorin berusaha mengapai tangan Baekhyun tetapi segera ditepis oleh baekhyun.

"wanita menjijikan" entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sangat dingin dan membuat Chanyeol mengundur rencana _balas dendam_nya. Dengan kaki pincang akibat terkilir Baekhyun berjalan dan berbisik " seleramu mengecewakan"

Belanjaan mereka letakkan di sisi kanan-kiri sebuah bangku yang terletak di Lobby supermarket itu. Chanyeol duduk dengan sesekali meringis kesakitan, ketika Baekhyun mengoleskan obat iritasi dibibirnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekkie-nya sedang marah dan hanya mengambil kesempatan menikmati pemandangan wajah Baekhyun di wajahnya.

"Baekkie….."

"….."

"Chagi….."

"…."

"pendek…!"

"….."

Chanyeol memutar otak agar Baekkie-nya menatapnya. Hanya ada satu cara meluluhkan hati Baekkie-nya yang seorang. "Umma…" Chanyeol merengek dengan mempout bibirnya.

"Hmmmm" hanya seperti itu? Ah, ini lebih baik daripada tak mendengar suara Baekkie-nya yang membuat ia selalu tersenyum.

"jeongmal mianhae, Baekkie dan tolong bicaralah!" Chanyeol frustasi tak dapat melihat senyuman dan mendengar suara Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah luluh mendengar anaknya memanggilnya "umma" karena memang jarang sekali ia dengar, Baekhyun bisa memahami Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu sejak ia pulang dari amerika ketika Chanyeol berumur 9 tahun. Tetapi yang ia tidak mengerti kenapa? Dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun, Chanyeol diamerika… dia memanggil ibunya dengan nama sayang "Baekhyunnie-Baekkie" dan kenapa juga Chanyeol tidak memanggil ayahnya seperti itu juga, tapi biarlah….

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengangkat dagu Chanyeol dan menempelkan sebuah plester pada bibir Chanyeol.

"aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Baekkie umma" Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun selalu luluh jika anaknya terrus memanggilnya umma. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Chanyeol yang juga benjol.

"Aigoo anakku yang tampan ternodai wajahnya, andai Kris disini, pasti ia akan melindungi kita! Hm.. melihat wajahmu, membuatku rindu dengan suamiku~~" Baekhyun menatap gemas wajah Chanyeol dan mencubit keras pipinya.

"Baekkie… bisakah kau katakan perbedaanku dengannya! Aku kesal, kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang disamakan terus dengannya!" Chanyeol menggeram marah, karena disaat-saat seperti ini Baekkie-nya memikirkan namja lain. Chanyeol benci ketika Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah memikirkan Kris , ayahnya. Senyum itu hanya miliknya, hati itu harusnya miliknya, raga itu harusnya untuknya.

"karena dia ayahmu, pabo! Tapi perbedannya adalah dia adalah es dingin yang membuatku mencintainya dan kau adalah api hangat yang membuatku bahagia. Dan kau harusnya bersyukur mewarisi wajah tampan dan postur sempurna-nya! Kau mau sepertiku? Pendek dan cerewet!" terka Baekhyun sedikit menyindirnya. Chanyeol membuang muka, ia benci ketika Baekkie-nya berkata "mencintai" tetapi bukan namanya yang disebutkan sesudahnya. Tapi setidaknya ia berbangga bahwa ia adalah api adalah api yang hangat. Tetapi bukan, kah api akan membesar dan membakar apapun jika membuatnya marah? Dan untuk itu ada air. Hanya air yang mampu menenangkan api, hanya ketika api kehilangan cahayanya, baru ia disebut padam… mati. Baekhyun adalah air sekaligus cahaya-nya.

"…Yeollie…. Tadi aku menelepon ayahmu, untuk…. Membatalkan acara makan malam kita, karena kau terluka…" nada bicara Baekhyun berubah walau ia terlihat ceria. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berusaha tegar. Walau bagaimanapun makan malam ini adalah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun. Dan Kris yang mengajak Baekhyun seorang. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya, jika tidak bisa memisahkan rencana romantis mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku, umma" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau jangan sedih seperti itu!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung… kenapa? Apa? Mengapa susah sekali Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya ketika ia sedih, kenapa? Kenapa, ia bersusah payah menahan kesedihan?

"lalu apa katanya?" Baekhyun menunduk lalu memandang kedepan. Chanyeol bernafas lega setelah was-was jika kalau Baekkie-nya menangis untuk pertama kalinya, ia pasti tak akan membiarkan orang yang telah membuat Baekkie-nya menangis. Pasti Chanyeol akan membalasnya. Sedikit kesedihan harus dibalas penderitaan, Setetes air mata harus dibayar setetes darah, secuil luka harus dibayar nyawa…..

"ternyata sebelumnya ia sudah mengirim pesan kalau makan malam dibatalkan karena ia ada …urusan, untung sekali kan!" Baekhyun tetap riang padahal tatapannya sudah menyendu. Chanyeol tahu, Baekkie-nya sedih _"sudah mengantisipasi, toh?" _pikir sinis Chanyeol. Mungkin jika si blonde itu ada di depannya sekarang, ia akan meludahi wajah mulusnya itu. Peduli setan! Kris, ayahnya atau bukan. Bagi Chanyeol, kehidupan Kris sudah sangat beruntung karena memiliki Baekhyun yang mencintainya tulus dan terlalu baik disebut ayah, sementara dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak pedulian. Bahkan Kris tak bisa mengerti atau membahagiakan perasaan Baekkie-nya! _"Namja sialan! Harusnya aku yang menikah dengan Baekkie!" _ Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. _"aku bersyukur memiliki anak seperti dia.. tuhan" _batin Baekhyun.

"Baekkie… apa kau mencintai dia?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikir ragu-ragu

"Siapa? Ayahmu? Tentu saja! Aku sangat mencintai kris karena bagiku ia adalah segalanya…" Chanyeol berpikir ini lebih baik untuk mengabaikan kesedihan Baekhyun dengan membicarakan Kris….

"kau lebih memilih aku atau Kris?"

"euhmmm. 11:12, mungkin? Tetapi Aku lebih memilih Kris! Karena tanpa dia, pasti kau belum ada pabo!"

"tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak peduli lagi padamu dan bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu?"

"Yak! Kau mau ibumu ini seperti itu?! Dasar anak kurang ajar, tapi akan kujawab…. Jika ia tidak peduli lagi padaku akan kubuat ia peduli dan jika ada yang mencintaiku, aku akan membencinya karena membuat perasaanku menjadi dua dan bisa saja membuatku sebagai pengkhianat" Jawaban Baekhyun membuat dada Chanyeol seperti ditindih batu besar yang panas. Dibenci? Dibenci oleh Baekhyun…. Ia lebih memilih mati. Awalnya ia akan mengatakan –aku-mencintaimu- karena mendengar semua jawaban Baekhyun yang tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Tetapi ia urungkan karena… ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih waras untuk memikirkan masa depan dan memilih memakai strategi –licik-

"Baekkie…."

"apa?"

"aku….."

"aku….'

"sangat….." kelu akhirnya untuk Chanyeol ungtuk mengatakannya, apalagi ketika ia menatap iris kecoklatan Baekhyun. Bening seperti cermin. Polos seperti baru dilahirkan. Ia dapat menatap pantulan dirinya dan bayangan-bayangan kehidupannya jika ia dibenci Baekhyun. Suram. " sangat?" Baekhyun menyadarkannya.

"…..Menyayangimu…..umma" Lidahnya berkhianat! Tapi ini lebih baik, ia bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya walau tak sesuai harapannya. Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Ya tuhan… anakku berwajah bodoh, sekali! Yeolli… umma tahu itu!" Chanyeol kembali berusaha menyesuaikan diri mendengar panggilan-panggilan itu, padahal sudah belasan tahun ia mendengarnya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku, baekkie! Atau aku akan menciummu dan bisakah kau menutup mata?" pintah Chanyeol kesal dan dapat dilihat reaksi Baekhyun yang memasang wajah jijik-nya. Itu, itu baru Baekkie-nya yang selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakkan. Baekhyun dengan malas menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan segera menutup mata. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengambil sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya.

Sebuah kalung….

Terbuat dari emas putih asli, dengan bandul berbentuk lambang cahaya. Bulat ditengahnya, disetiap permukaan _hallo_ sinarnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit yang sangat langka dan bertabur satu berlian disetiap garis. Sangat memikat. Light ( lambang kekuatan Baekhyun ). Chanyeol perlahan memasang kalung itu keleher jenjang Baekhyun. Ah…. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesempatan baik didalam kesempitan.

"Buka matamu, Baekkie sebelum aku menciummu" pintah Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

PLETAK~

Begitu membuka mata segera saja, Baekhyun menjitak Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian meraba lehernya dan mengangkat bandul kalung itu dan membaca sebuah ukiran huruf kecil dibalik bandul itu.

_La lumiere qui est proche, mais interdit de saisir  
_( sang cahaya yang dekat tetapi terlarang digapai )

"ini untukku?!" Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya memekik girang. Chanyeol senang dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangga karena ia pula yang membuat kalung itu sendiri. Dan semoga itu bisa menjaga Baekkie-nya ketika ia sedang tak disampingnya.

"tentu, aku menabung dan membeli perhiasannya. Lalu aku belajar membuat kalung di toko kalung dan membuatnya untukmu. Kau menyukainya,kah?' Chanyeol sedikit gugup, ia berpikir ini seperti acara lamaran. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menampakkan eyesmile cantiknya, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras _"Neomu yeppeoseo~"_ .

"bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyukainya?! Kalau ini sangat indah! Kya~~ senangnya memiliki anak sepertimu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan menoyor kepala Chanyeol. _"Ish, bagaimana bisa ada yeoja garang sepertinya_?" Chanyeol menghelang nafas memaklumi sifat ibunya.

"tapi ini, dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos, membuat Chanyeol menahan hawa Pervert-nya. CUP~Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat seakan takut Baekkie-nya meninggalkannya.

"….SELAMAT HARI IBU…"

Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tes…. Air matanya jatuh. Ia tahu hanya dihari ibu-lah, Chanyeol memilikki Baekhyun seutuhnya dan ia bisa bebas meluapkan perasaannya karena Baekkie-nya adalah _ibunya. _ Bagi Chanyeol, hari ini seperti hari dia untuk ber-valentine ria dengan Baekkie-nya. Hari ini, ia cukup mendapatkan kenyataan. Satu kepastian, Ia sudah kalah sebelum perang. Ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta. Hancur sebelum dibakar. Baekhyun lebih memilih Kris dari pada dirinya. Lebih menyakitkan…..

.

.

_**Dirimu pasti akan tersimpan dihati ini**_

_**Walaupun raga indahmu tak bisa kumiliki**_

_**Kuyakini bahwa jiwamu selalu bersama diriku**_

_**Meskipun kau tercipta bukan untukku**_

_**Kumohon tuhan, dewa, iblis, malaikat atau apapun itu**_

_**Bisakah…?**_

_**Engkau berikan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi untukku ?**_

_**Kehidupan yang hanya bersamanya**_

_**Sungguh aku sudah sangat mencintainya**_

_**Ini bukan kata-kata bualan drama**_

_**Bahkan… aku**_

_**Sangat, amat ,terobsesi, menggilai untuk selalu mencintainya**_

_**Perasaan ini memang sungguh tak wajar dan berbeda**_

_**Namun egoku terlalu besar untuk membutakan kenyataan**_

_**Kemarin, sekarang, besok atau masa depan yang kuinginkan hanya berada disisinya**_

_**Sampai kapanpun waktu berganti...**_

_**Sampai dimanapun dirinya berpijak...**_

_**Sampai kemanapun dirinya berada...**_

_**Dan untuk selamanya untuk menemaninya...**_

_._

_._

_. _

.

.

**Xxx 9 Juni 2013 – The Jerk Start The Flame War For Me xxX**

[ Chanyeol POV ]

Kau memasuki rumah mendahuluiku. Aku bingung. Apa malaikatku ini lelah? Apa kau mengacuhkanku? Beberapa hari ini Baekkie-ku terlihat lesu dan banyak pikiran. Kulempar asal topi kelulusanku. Kami baru pulang dari upacara kelulusanku.

"apa kau sakit? Apa kau demam…? " aku bertanya dengan lembut. Kutarik bahumu dan mendekatkan dahiku kedahimu sampai hidung kami bersentuhan, ish… kenapa bukan bibir saja. Kau menggeleng cepat dan meninggalkanku dengan berjalan menuju sofa.

"tidak Yeollie, aku sama sekali tidak sakit" Baekkie-ku menyakinkanku dengan senyum terpaksakan. Aku mendengus kesal, melihat senyuman indahmu sekarang tak berseri seperti dulu. Aku merasakannya, kau terluka. Luka hati, Kebingungan, keresahan. Siapa? Siapa yang membuat Baekkie-ku murung?!

Hufft….

Sabar, sabar Wu Chanyeol urusan mudah mencari sampah-sampah itu. Jangan sampai topeng ini lepas dan menghancurkan semua yang ada. Paras indah itu kembali melamun, bibir yang selalu ingin kucumbu itu menggumankan –ini-gila-

"Kau pasti memiliki masalah. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kau berubah…. Umma…." Memancing ia berbicara sekarang lebih sulit. Baekkie-ku menghelang nafas seperti memutuskan sesuatu. Setidaknya aku tahu kegunaan panggilan "umma" untuk saat seperti ini.

"memang….." aku segera berlutut didepanmu, berusaha menerka dari dua bola cahaya yang selalu membuatku terhipnotis akan dunia semu diparas indahmu.

"Tentang…."

"KRIS?!/ayahmu…" Amarah ini meneriaki nama sialan itu, setelah mengetahui dugaanku memang selalu tepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja brengsek sok sempurna itu. Kau terlihat terkejut dan memijit kasar pelipismu. "Jaga bicaramu, ini bukan Amerika" Sindirmu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" mataku mulai terasa berbayang, sial! Baekkie-ku mendekapku erat, memposisikan dagunya di kepalaku. Sentuhan yang selalu mengetarkan. Sentuhanmu membuatku tenang dan merasa damai, ingat bukan artian dekapan ibu…. Karena aku hanya menemukan dekapan ibu dari nenekku. Sedangkan baekkie-ku… aku merasa sangat membutuhkannya. Masih segar diingatanku, beberapa bulan lalu kau pulang dari rumah sakit lengkap dengan bekal makan siang untuk si brengsek itu. Sepertinya memudahkanku untuk tidak akan pernah lagi memanggilnya "Ayah". Karena memang sekarang si brengsek lupa akan anak dan istrinya dirumah karena sekarang dia selalu berangkat kerja pagi-pagi buta dan pulang larut malam, jadi bisa dipastikan ia tidak pernah dirumah. Aku tentu saja bahagia lahir batin tak ada dia, berarti aku setiap waktu selalu bersama Baekkie-ku, tetapi tentu aku memikirkan perasaanmu ke pada Kris yang sering kusebut _Choveve Kriuz_

"Karena dia tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusanku?"

"salah satunya itu dan ada beberapa yang tidak perlu kau ketahui sekarang…." Ucapanmu berjeda melihat si brengsek pulang setelah 2 minggu tak pulang kerumah. Dia melirik sebentar dan berjalan kembali. Baekkie-ku tersentuh melihat pandangan sial itu.

"Maaf, tak bisa menemanimu dan aku hanya mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal" Simple sekali perkataanya. Kau berdiri dan menahan lengannya.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Lirihmu. Dan Kris menatap…. BOSAN?! Apa dia tak tahu bahwa Baekkie-ku adalah segalanya bagiku. Segalanya berarti aku rela mati untuk Baekkie-ku dan rela **mematikan **untuk Baekkie-ku, juga….

"apa? Bicaralah" Kris bersifat acuh tak acuh. Kau melirikku dengan pandangan tak enak hati.

"lebih baik bicara dikamar dan…. Yeollie masuk kekamarmu. Jangan keluar sebelum kuperintahkan, ne?" kau memohon dengan nada mengancam. Kudirikan tubuhku dihadapan si brengsek dan tersenyum bahagia.

"akhirnya kau pulang, dad. Kukira karena karena semakin TUA kau jadi lupa ingatan sampai lupa dimana rumahmu" aku tertawa terbahak.

"Yeollie.. masuk kekamar, sekarang" desis Baekkie-ku kesal. Apa kau tahu, aku melakukan ini untukmu… Baekkie

"anak tak didik" geram Kris. Kalau bukan karena Baekkie-ku, aku pasti menyudutkannya. Perkataan memang tajam tetapi ada yang lebih tajam dan menyakitkan, tunggu kejutanku. Langkah santaiku mendekati Baekkie-ku dan menarik tengkuknya agar telinganya mendekat

_-PIP-_

Segera kuambil kesempatan mencium pipinya. Sentuhan Baekkie adalah obatku, kebutuhanku, canduku, dan diatas segala-galanya.

"jangan katakan dia menyakitimu…" Bisikku seraya berjalan menuju kamarku. Kupasang earphone khusus untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Baekkie-ku dan si brengsek. Yah~ bunyi yang tadi adalah alat perekam khusus buatanku. Aku banyak membuat barang-barang seperti _Spy_ untuk memantau Baekkkie-ku. Lets Listening…..

[ Author POV ]

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata sendu. Ia menatap nanar punggung Kris yang kiini membelakanginya. Kris yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran istrinya mengernyit dahi. Pria berambut blonde itu berbalik dengan pandangan datar.

"Bisa langsung ke masalahnya? Aku ada janji" Pintah Kris dengan melihat jam tangannya. Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia berpikir bisa-bisanya suaminya berhari-hari tidak pulang dan sekarang berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya mengelus dada, mengetahui suaminya bersifat tak mengenal dirinya. Kris yang sedari tadi menunggu menggeram kesal dan duduk di seberang ranjang yang Baekhyun duduki.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu! Aku bertanya, kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan kami? Kenapa kau jarang dirumah?! Kenapa hari ini kau tidak datang ke upacara kelulusan Chanyeol?! Mana wibawamu sebagai orang tua, hah?" Baekhyun kesal karena semua kelakuan suaminya. Ia bahkan berani menyudutkan Kris.

"dengar…. Itu semua karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku pergi berminggu-minggu karena harus keluar kota. Resiko seorang Direktur rumah sakit" Kris menjawab santai. DEG! Mendengar kata "rumah sakit" Baekhyun kembali mengingat peristiwa menjijikan itu. Hal yag terlarang tetapi dilakukan dengan tidak lazim…

"Urusan…? Urusan apa? Berbincang dengan klien atau berselingkuh dengan pasangan menjijikanmu?!" Baekhyun menyindir sinis. Kris berbalik dan menatap tajam kearahnya. Kris kemudian mencengkram bahunya keras.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris terbawa emosi. Baekhyun tetap tenang walau ia kesakitan akibat cengkraman Kris. Air matanya membatu karena telah mengetahui kebusukan orang yang ia cintai. Baekhyun mendorong dada Kris menjauh.

"Menjauh Dariku ! ! ! Kau…? Aku sudah mengetahui kebusukanmu ! !tetapi aku membiarkannya karena aku mencintaimu! Tetapi sekarang…. KAU MENGKHIANATIKU dengan …" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan gambalang. Bahwa Kris menikahinya hanya untuk warisan ayahnya, menikahinya hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga mereka, ia dapat menerima untuk hal itu…..

Tetapi…

Ternyata ada rahasia yang disembunyikan lagi, Kenapa ibu Kris memaksa dia yang kala itu masih berumur 19 tahun menikah, berpura-pura baik dan membujuk ibunya sendiri agar direstui diumur yang masih belia… Karena kris adalah GAY ! ! ! Bayangkan hanya untuk harta ia mempermainkan hati seorang wanita. Sekarang akhirnya Baekhyun tersakiti karena sekarang Kris sudah memiliki segalanya karena ayahnya telah wafat. Kris akan membuangnya, karena dia telah berselingkuh dengan seorang dokter muda magang di rumah sakit miliknya. Betapa ia tersiksa ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Kris dengan penuh cinta memperlakukan namja berumur 20 tahun itu sangat lembut dan bahkan bercinta ! ! ! Kris suaminya, orang yang ia cintai, ayah dari anaknya yang berumur 18 tahun, melakukan sex ala para gay di dalam ruangan dokternya. Ia kecewa, jijik, sedih, sakit…

"Sudah? Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Sekarang mau apa? Cerai…? Baik kalau itu mau mu. Akupun sudah muak dengan kehidupan kepura-puraanku. Berpura-pura mencintai kalian! Sekarang aku ingin bebas! Kau dengar?!" demi apapun, bukan kalimat itu yang diinginkannya, ia pikir Kris akan minta maaf padanya…. Ternyata hanya khayalan. Ia tak ingin menangis sekarang karena sosok didepannya bukan Kris tetapi Iblis yang membutakan matanya.

"Kau pikir ini permainan, hah? Pikirkan anakmu!" Baekhyun menutup matanya mengingat semua memori manis dengan Kris… Tak ada. Itu hanya kehampaan. Ia melihat satu demi satu….. ia seperti sendirian. Seorang ibu yang membesarkan anaknya sendirian.

"Anak? Dia anakmu! Jangan membuat lelucon dan kuingatkan… aku benci ketika harus menyentuhmu….." Kris bergidik jijik. Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata suaminya. "Jijik" "Bukan anakku" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja kris dengan keras. Tersirat kemarahan dimata indahnya.

"DENGAR! KAU DAN SI GAY BEDEBAH ITU HARUSNYA MATI ! ! ! ! !" untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berteriak memilukan dengan kata-kata kasar. Kris merasa sakit hati karena kekasihnya, Huang Zi Tao dilecehkan. Untuk yang satu ini dia bisa saja tak segan-segan melakukan tindak kekerasan pada istrinya.

PLAK~!

Kris menampar istrinya tanpa berprikemanusiaan. Di menendang tubuh mungil itu sampai kepala Baekhyun berdarah membentr pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Diam kau… kau hanya betina jalang yang tak berharga dibanding Tao-ku!"

Crieettt…

Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka menampakkan Chanyeol yang sama menakutkannya menatap tanpa ekspresi Kris. Kris tak terkejut, karena ia ingin mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Kau apakan Baekkie-ku brengsek….?" Chanyeol bertanya mengintimidasi. Terlihat bola matanya menatap kosong. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang bersender lemas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ibu dan anak sama menjijikan" geram Kris sinis. Chanyeol mendengarnya, ia berlari dan menerjang tubuh Kris. Chanyeol memukuli wajah ayahnya dengan membabi buta. Kris bahkan sekarang membala pukulan-pukulan anaknya.

"MATI KAU! BAJINGAN! BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH SAMPAH SEPERTIMU! KAU HANYA KOTORAN AN***G!" Baekhyun bangun dan melerai Chanyeol yang entah kenapa lebih menakutkan. Apalagi Kris Nampak tak dapat berbuat banyak padahal ia sedari tadi mencoba melawan.

"Chanyeol hentikan ! Yak ! Hentikan ! Pabo ! Dia ayahmu !" Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol yang kini duduk diatas Kris dan mencekik leher Kris, ia juga menguncang-guncangkan leher itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan anaknya tidak main-main dalam membunuh Kris karena cekikannya sangat kuat, bahkan wajah Kris telah membiru.

"tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Baekkie-ku" Sergah Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Chanyeol memandang datar wajah ayahnya yang mungkin akan sekarat. Tangannya ini masih belum kotor, sekarang ia ingin mengotorinya dengan darah ayahnya, mungkin? Didalam penglihatan Baekhyun ia mengira, Chanyeol memang anak yang sangat menyayanginya tetapi tetap saja sekarang Chanyeol sudah kelewatan. Baekhyun berlutut di samping Chanyeol, Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol membiarkan mata datar itu menatapnya.

"…. Yeollie, kumohon….. lepaskan dia…. Kau tak ingin aku terluka , bukan? Jadi lepaskan dia, bukankah kau menyayangiku?" Baekhyun memohon dengan sangat frustasi. Perlahan cengraman Chanyeol merenggang. Ia memalingkan wajah, karena hatinya sedih melihat Baekkie-nya memohon padanya hanya untuk si brengsek yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan keluarga dengan masuk berita sebagai direktur Gay atau …..

"Hah…hah…. Hah….. hah…. Berniat…. Membunuhku….? Hah… akan….hah… kubuat…. Kalian….. miskin!" Kris terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Baekhyun berusaha membantu Kris tetapi ia didorong kris. _"Semakin kau menyakitinya, semakin cepat menuju neraka… Gay sialan!" _ batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir otak liciknya memang tak pernah kehabisan akal, ia mungkin tak bisa menghajar Kris tapi …. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar dengan ruangan kerjanya atau juga perusahaannya.

"Owh… kau bilang membuat kami miskin? Akan kubuat dulu uang mu sedikit, berkurang" Chanyeol menyeringai menakutkan. Kris baru bereaksi, nampaknya uang adalah segalanya baginya tentu sesudahnya adalah pasangan menjijikannya itu.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK HARAM?!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan suaminya pada anaknya. Baekhyun mungkin memang sangat mencintai Kris tapi suaminya sudah kelewatan. "Lakukan apa maumu, Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol melesat keluar kamar dan mengambil Stick Baseball kesayangannya. Ia tak mengindahkan panggilan-panggilan Kris dibelakangnya. Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja Kris dan menguncinya.

"Dimulai dengan sedikit penderitaan…" Chanyeol mengambil pisau lipat dipinggangnya.

Sreett…

Tanpa takut Chanyeol mengoreskan pisau itu ketelapak tangannya, darah mengucur deras. Ia hanya melihat datar darah itu, ini hukuman karena tidak bisa menlindungi Baekkie-nya dengan baik.

"hahahahahahahaha dia membuat Baekkie-ku hancur?!" Chanyeol tertawa dan segera mengayunkan stick baseball bajanya ke semua perabotan yang ada didalam sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Meja terbelah dua, Laptop menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, mesin fax menjadi reot, dan yang lainnya. Ia juga membakar dokumen-dokumen ayahnya dengan korek api entah dari mana….

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol mendekati sebuah Brangkas. Mungkin ayahnya menyimpan sedikit uang disana….. atau apapun yang penting berharga.

"Yak! JANGAN SENTUH BRANGKASKU! YAK BUKA!" terdengar dari luar Kris mengedor-gedor pintu. Chanyeol hanya memutar mata bosan. Ia tersenyum melihat Brangkas berpassword sidik jari. Ahhh dia bukan seorang pencuri di film-film yang mengharuskan merancang sidik jari agar terbuka. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol adalah jenius Iptek apapun bisa ia lakukan, tapi lebih baik dihancurkan

BRUHGGHH! BRUUGHH! BRUGGHG!

Chanyeol memukul bagian atas brangkas itu membabi buta, bahkan tangan kanannya yang tadi terluka sekarang menjadi luka yang sangat besar menampakan daging dan urat-uratnya sedangkan tangan kirinya lecet-lecet kemerahan dengan sedikit bengkak.

CKLEK!

Akhirnya Brangkas besi itu terbuka setelah mengeluarkan bunyi peringatan yang mendenging. Karya yang sangat indah walau bagian brangkas itu sudah penyok disana-sini ternyata didalamnya terdapat tumpukan uang dollar dan beberapa ratusan ribu won.

"Menyusahkan kalau kurobek lebih baik dibakar…" Chanyeol mengambil korek api kesayangannya. Ia melempar kedalam brangkas dan menutupnya kembali. Chanyeol berdiri dan menerawang sekitar ruangan

"Karya seniku" gumamnya melihat beberapa bagian tembok hancur, lukisan mahal kesayangan ayahnya pun tak luput hancur. Dengan langkah santai ia keluar.

"selesai" ucapnya dengan tersenyum ketika membuka lebar-lebar pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya. Kris langsung berlutut lemas melihat ruangan kerja yang selama ini tak boleh dimasuki telah hancur…..

Chanyeol kembali memasuki kamar orang tuanya. Tak ada. Dimana Baekkie-nya?! Sepertinya ia tahu kemana Baekkie-nya pergi kalau sedang sedih. Taman belakang rumah mereka. Tepat! Baekkie-nya ada disana, sedang duduk disebuah ayunan. Chanyeol duduk disebelah ayunan itu mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun kesebuah bunga mawar yang ia tanam telah layu…

"aku akan menjagamu, seperti duri dimawar itu"

"tapi Yeollie tidak bisa melindungiku dari kematian, sama seperti mawar itu….." Chanyeol bergerak memeluk tubuh Baekkie-nya. Ia bingung kenapa Baekkie-nya tidak pernah ingin menangis didepannya.

"umma tidak apa-apa yeolli… ini hanya perselingkuhan….."

"Dia menyakitimu, menyakiti hatimu Baekkie…"

"iya, tetapi…. Aku tidak akan bercerai dengannya" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"APA?! Kenapa? Dia sudah mengkhianatimu dan kau masih mempertahankannya?!" Chanyeol kalut, ia tak mau Baekkie-nya bersama Kris. Harusnya ada kesempatan untuknya terus memiliki Baekkie-nya. Hanya dirinya. Baekhyun terlalu suci untuk orang lain, ia terlalu baik, terlalu indah untuk para bangsat-bangsat diluar sana. Bagi Chanyeol ia tercipta untuk Baekhyun dan dari Baekhyun sendiri.

"Karena aku tetap mencintainya"

**.**

**.**

_**Kesetiaanku layaknya sebuah kompas, ujung utara kompas tak akan pernah berpaling dari utara bumi. Tak akan pernah sekalipun. Ia akan tetap meghadap utara bumi walau kau berpindah-pindah. Terharap dihati ini jalinan perasaanmu kepadaku seperti. Kau bukan kompas untukku….. tetapi hanya untuk selatan bumi yang selalu berpaling padamu. Dunia ini semu, maya, atau, nyata pun kau tak pernah sadar dibelakangmu selalu ada aku yang menopang saat kau akan jatuh. Didepanmu selalu ada aku yang melindungimu dari setan dunia. Disampingmu selalu ada aku yang menemanimu sampai kegelapan menghilangkan semua pemandangan & sampai Cahaya membangunkan kita kembali**_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Aduh mian kalo gaje, jelek, dan bener-bener ga bagus, tapi ini punya alur kok dan nanti ada endingnya. Namanya juga fic^^. Aku harap kalian review tentang kesan kalian tentang ff ini. Dan terima kasih kalo udah review kalo view nya gak banyak gak aku lanjutin biar delete aja abis jelek TToTT**

**DELETE or NEXT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Special`s Big Thanks For My Oxygen :

**Shinlophlophloph | ****MidnightDragon1728**** | Faul | Kim Chan Min | LLuhanina | ****Deer Panda**** | rosemary lily | nissa | chanbaekbaekji | ****daelogic****chenma**** | kamila | ****Oh Hannie | ****TrinCloudSparkyu | ****ByunnaPark | ****jungsssi**** | dae by hyun | dobi-gogi | ****Panda XOXO**** 7 | ****kimei135**** | BekiYeollo | WulannS | joonseo han | zie | Jung Jisun | ****Ichihara0629 | ****deercode | ****kyeoptafadila | ****baekyeolssi | ****PrincePink | ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND | ****byunbaekhoney | ****AnitaLee | ****Aiiu d'freaky | ****Hisayuchi Kim | ****ferinaref | ****SHY Fukuru**

* * *

Chapter [Two-**Fin**] : Adult

**Summary : [Twoshoot] **Chanyeol terlalu over-protective terhadap ibunya, mungkin ia termasuk Mother Complex atau ada sesuatu yang menganggu akal sehatnya?/Mom, ada beberapa cara mengungkapkan kasih saya, tetapi aku lebih menyukai caraku/aku menyayangimu… sini kukecup anak kesayanganku/aku menginginkan lebih…./ChanBaek Couple/Slight! KrisBaek/Slight! TaoRis/Forbidden love story/Kehidupan Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara untuk tetap mencintai ibunya dari ia kecil, remaja sampai dewasa!

**Lunacy Line By Rocka baby©09.03.13/15.04.13  
**

**Author : Rocka_baby**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Kris ( EXO M ), Tao ( EXO M )

Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Thriller Bit

Rating : PG-17 but no content mature

Diclameir : **This pure my fic from my brain. Don't copycat!**

Warning : **Genderswitch** ll sinetron screne ll typo(s) ll Bad fic ll

**NOTE! LIHAT TAHUN DAN BACA PELAN-PELAN AGAR MENGERTI!**

**.**

**.**

**Xxx Leaving Is The Biggest Mistake Of My Life xxX**

[ Author POV ]

"Sampai" Chanyeol memarkir motor sport putih miliknya didepan sebuah area parkir khusu kendaraan pribadi. Ia turun dari motornya dan mengambil sebuket mawar merah segar di jok belakang. Mengharuskan melanjutkan study atas suruhan Baekkie-nya, kini ia pulang dan akan tinggal bersama Baekkie-nya. Chanyeol memandang lurus dengan mata elangnya. Ia kini bukan remaja atau anak-anak lagi, ia menjelma menjadi namja berumur 21 tahun dengan menyandang status mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar jurusan teknik. Semakin dewasa, tak mengurangi Baekkie complex-nya, apalagi mendengar keadaan Baekhyun yang ia tinggal sedang buruk. Sial! Ini semua karena program student exchange, ia tak dapat menjaga Baekkie-nya dengan baik, jadi dia DIHUKUM ! dengan hukuman yang paling ia idam-idamkan :

WU CHANYEOL DIHUKUM UNTUK KEMARIN, SEKARANG, BESOK, DAN SELAMANYA HARUS MENEMANI WU BAEKHYUN DAN MENJAGANYA DARI PARA BANGSAT-BANGSAT YANG MENGELILINGINYA. Otak hiperbolis-nya keluar dengan pemikiran konyol. Tapi setidaknya sekarang Baekkie-nya aman berada di rumah neneknya. Benar….. dirinya dan Baekhyun sepakat pindah atau tepatnya ia memaksa tinggal dirumah neneknya. Orang tua Baekkie-nya. Setelah pisah ranjang dengan Kris yang sedang bersenang-senang di Hawaii bersama pasangan per-gay-annya. Chanyeol tak berbuat apa-apa atau belum saatnya, mungkin?

"A-Yo~ Whats'up Grandma?! Your Grandson comeback!" teriak Chanyeol didalam rumah dengan semangat ingin segera bertemu Baekkie-nya. Nampaklah seorang wanita tua yang masih tetap cantik memeluknya. Hm, pantas saja Baekkie-nya berparas angelic, lihat saja ibunya! Mereka benar-benar gen sempurna diumur yang semakin bertambah.

"Hohoho cucuku yang tampan sudah pulang dari LA, eoh? Dan mana oleh-olehku?" Byun halmoni menerka. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkhayal bahwa neneknya berkata "Menantuku yang tampan sudah pulang~" Khayalan gilanya kambuh. Chanyeol dengan creepy smile-nya menggaruk rambut yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Menghadapi neneknya seperti mendapatkan ibu yang sesungguhnya, tapi kenapa halmoni-nya tiba-tiba meminta hadiah? Ia menggelengkan kepala. Byun halmoni tersenyum hangat kemudian mengelus lembut rambut brunette Chanyeol.

"Ish… Halmoni hanya bercanda. Dan mawar itu untuk siapa?" Byun halmoni menyelidik melihat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membawa sebuket besar mawar merah yang menebarkan harum semerbak dirumahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan mencium aroma mawar merah yang langsung ia beli mengimpor dari Spain. Mengingatkannya pada Baekkie-nya.

"Tentu saja untuk Baekkie umma….. dan kemana dia?!" Chanyeol menyadari perubahan raut wajah halmoni-nya. "Ada apa?" Chanyeol mulai was-was, ia hanya tahu halmoni-nya beberapa waktu lalu dengan para bibi dan sepupu-pupunya mengamuk dikediaman keluarga Wu. Untung para paman bertindak cepat kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib keluarga ayahnya yang dihantui sepupunya yang gila dan cerewet seperti Kyungsoo, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Minseok, Yixing, Donghae dan oh! Malas sekali ia menyebutkan nama mereka semua dan para bibi yang lebih-lebih mempunyai batas kenormalan diambang kehancuran. Salah satunya bibi Heechul dan yang paling pendiam adalah paman Yesung dengan kura-kuranya. Byun halmoni berbalik hendak menghidari Chanyeol, bisa dibilang ia sedang menyembunyikan raut marah dan sedihnya.

"Baekhyunnie-ku ada dikamarnya… lebih baik kau melihatnya, ia tak mau diganggu siapapun termasuk aku dan aku tidak kuat melihat anakku seperti itu" lirih Byun halmoni putus asa.

"aku akan menjaganya" Chanyeol bergegas menaiki tangga bangunan keluargannya. Ia menghiraukan ribuan pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan jika menyangkut Baekkie-nya. "Chanyeol….." Ia menghentikan langkah besarnya dan kembali menatap heran wanita tua berpakaian casual itu. "Ne, grandma?"

"Ibumu…" Byun halmoni berkata ragu-ragu. " Sudah memakai marga Byun lagi, ia bukan lagi Wu Baekhyun. Sekarang dan beberapa waktu kedepan ia kembali menjadi anak bungsuku bernama Byun Baekhyun, sama seperti belum menikah" Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pikiran bermacam-macam

Sebuah kamar berwarna soft pink dengan dikelilingi jendela-jendela terbuka langsung berhadapan ke sebuah taman bunga di belakang rumah. Menjadi saksi bisu ketika ia masih gadis, sepertinya. Baekhyun meringkuk dikasur elit bersprei cartoon strawberry, usia yang memasuki kepala empat tak menyurutkan obsesinya terhadap buah keasaaman berwarna hati itu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus karena jarang makan, kulit indahnya menjadi pucat pasih, mata yang dahulu memancarkan keceriaan kini hanya alat pengelihat berbentuk 2 bola kekosongan nan hampa. Ibunya menangis sepanjang malam meratapi nasibnya karena bisa menikah dengan orang seperti Kris. Ia ingin bangun tapi untuk apa jika tak dapat berbuat banyak. Baekhyun meringis ketika hendak mengerakkan kaki-kakinya. Tidak bisa. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak. Tak sakit jika dicubit dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Ia lumpuh total

Air mata tak pernah sedikitpun mengenang di pelupuk itu. Sekuat baja ia menahan beban dihatinya. Hatinya terlah terluka dan kini fisik rapuhnya terluka untuk sisa waktu ia hidup. Dan penyebabnya adalah satu hal. Kris Wu.

Hatinya hancur dikhianati dan diacuhkan oleh orang yang ia cintai sampai sekarang. Dia bodoh karena dibutakan cinta, apalagi pesona Kris bak pangeran yang dahulu ia impikan. Cinta memang buta dan masih lebih baik daripada buta cinta. Pikiran dan hati yang rapuh ditambah sekarang fisiknya hancur karena Kris, juga.

Malam itu, ia sudah mengirim Chanyeol ke LA. Ia mengikuti suaminya dengan selingkuhan gay-nya sebuah motel. Jalanan tampak sepi dan karena dibutakan kecemburuan, ia berniat menghadang Kris yang sedang berjalan-jalan di bazaar dekat motel. Ia menaiki sepeda yang selama ini tak mahir digunakannya. Kris mengetahui keberadaannya segera berlari.

Naas memang, ia berniat mengejar dengan sepeda. Mengayuh sepeda gunung itu dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan sampai oleng dan rantainya lepas berserakan. Karena ketakutan ia berusaha turun walau sepeda itu masih melaju kencang tak beraturan. Disebabkan tinggi yang tak seberapa, ia terjatuh dan kaki-kakinya masuk kedalam jeruji roda akibat terpleset pedalnya. Sakit! Sungguh menyakitkan ketika kakimu tersangkut didalam roda sepeda yang berputar sangat cepat. Betis kanannya terpatah-patah mengikuti jalannya laju sepeda keatas-kebawah-keatas-kebawah dan kaki kirinya terasa diparut karena bergesekan dengan jalanan yang tidak rata. Semua jari kakinya patah dan akhirnya sepeda itu kehabisan tenaga karena tak ada yang mengayuh, ia terjatuh menjelembab kesebuah jembatan dipertigaan. Punggungnya membentur pembatas jembatan dan ia terjatuh kedalam sungai dengan posisi kepala duluan. Sepeda itu menimpa tubuh mungilnya dengan bunyi "TRAKK" keras dari tulang kakinya yang sudah hampir putus itu. Mengenaskannya lagi, surat cerai dari Kris sampai beberapa minggu kemudian di rumah sakit yang merawatnya. Ternyiang diotaknya kata-kata menyakitkan yang ditujukan padanya ketika Kris untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya menghubunginya lewat benda bernama telepon, itupun hanya 10 detik tanpa perasaan.

"Itu surat cerai. Tanda tanganilah, sekarang sudah tidak ada masalah dengan rujukan. Karena pengadilan mengabulkan permohonanku. Jadi kita berpisah sampai disini saja."

Awalnya, ia tak tergugah untuk menandatangani surat itu akan tetapi atas paksaan ibu dan seluruh keluarganya, ia menandatanganinya dengan syarat tidak ada keributan. Ia tahu ibunya sudah cukup kecewa dan kesal, akibat pilihannya menikah dengan Kris dahulu. Tetapi rasanya setelah bercerai ia ingin berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada ibunya. Karena sudah mengetahui isi permohonan yang dibuat Kris sampai pengadilan mempercepat perceraiannya. Kris memohon karena istrinya CACAT fisik akibat kesalahannya dan sudah tak bisa menjaga diri dan mengurus dirinya. Baekhyun menutup matanya hendak menyelami alam mimpi yang lebih tenang dari kenyataan, tetapi derit pintu terbuka menyadarkannya kembali. Ia tak sedikitpun bergeming dan tetap meringkuk menghadap jendela besar disamping yang menyalurkan hangatnya mentari.

"Baekkie umma, aku pulang !" pendengarannya menangkap suara friendly deep voice yang ia rindukan selama ini. Chanyeol memasuki kamar ibunya dengan antusias, apalagi melihat siluet Baekkie-nya tengah berbaring dengan selimut bulu pemberiannya sebelum pergi LA. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk leher Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, lihat apa yang kubawa! Red rose for my princess~" Chanyeol memberikan bunga segar itu ke Baekhyun yang masih diam membisu. Baekhyun segera duduk bersender di ranjang dan memasang wajah cerianya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum miris.

"Baek….. kau?! Terjadi sesuatu denganmu, kan?!" Chanyeol mulai mengeram dengan mata menyala. Ada rasa marah didalam diri Chanyeol melihat Baekkie-nya berwajah tirus dan bermata sayu. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia mengambil mawar itu dan memandang sendu. Mawar merah, bunga yang diberikan Kris untuk melamarnya.

"Ini indah, Yeol. Terima kasih karena kau sudah pulang" Lirih Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang terbingung. Apa? Hanya seperti itu saja Baekkie-nya? Hey, mana omelan-omelan dan kebisingan Baekkie yang ia rindukan? Chanyeol memandang prihatin tubuh ringkih yang mungkin hanya berbalut daging itu, Baekkie-nya tetap cantik dengan aura babyface-nya walau tidak bersinar seperti dulu. Cahaya Baekkie-nya meredup. Chanyeol pasti tetap mencintainya walaupun nanti Baekkie-nya tua sekalipun. Baekhyun tak mau anaknya menyadari ada yang aneh padanya segera mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Yeollie, tolong ambilkan vas bunga dibawah meja rias itu" pintah Baekhyun memelas. Jari-jari lentiknya masih mengelus lembut satu-persatu kelopak bunga berduri itu. Ia tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya. Chanyeol kembali terhipnotis merasakan sensasi aneh melihat senyuman tipis itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil vas yang dituju dengan wajahnya yang tak berpaling menatap Baekkie-nya lewat ekspresi computer error.

"Yang mana?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan memegang beberapa vas ditangannya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak.

"Bukan yang itu, pabo!"

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh~ jadi yang mana?"

"Itu yang berwarna hitam bening"

"Yang ini?"

"Bukan! Itu berwarna abu-abu, kubilang berwarna HITAM!"

"Pasti yang ini!"

"Itu memang hitam… tetapi itu BOTOL PARFUM!" dengan kesal Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan menyeret dua kakinya kelantai. _"susah juga punya anak ganteng-ganteng tapi bodoh" _pikirnya memaklumi. Baekhyun ternyata melupakan bahwa ia lumpuh dan dengan nekat ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan, yang berakhir dengan robohnya tubuhnya.

"Ckckc…. Rasakan kau terjatuh, itu karena kau menyebutku bodoh" Chanyeol masih tak menyadari situasi terkikik. Tetapi melihat gerak-gerik Baekkie-nya, ia mengheran. Kenapa Baekkie-nya tidak langsung bangun dan malah menyeret kedua kakinya?

PRANGG! ! !

Chanyeol membanting kasar vas bunga yang ia pegang dan segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan Bridal Style, sampai keranjangnya. "Maaf…." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berpikir, apa yang terjadi? Apa kaki Baekkie-nya terluka?

"Jangan kau tutup-tutupi lagi rahasiamu, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Jangan membuatku mati penasaran…. Umma" Lirih Chanyeol seraya menciumi lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan gejolak sakit dihati tetapi ia harus mengatakannya demi putra satu-satunya yang sekarang ia milikki. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela disampingnya, setidaknya memberikan pemandangan bebas dari tatapan elang Chanyeol.

"Kami sudah berpisah. Aku, ayahmu, bercerai… dan… " Yuhuuu~~ rasanya Chanyeol terbang kelangit ketujuh bersama ikan paus dan terjatuh dengan bersalto ria saking bahagianya. Hatinya serasa bebas dan ringan mendengar kata CERAI. Artinya Baekkie-nya sekarang hanya dia yang memiliki! ! ! tapi ia tak membiarkan keegoisan hatinya menutupi rasa penasaran melihat Baekkie-nya menunduk menatap kakinya yang berselonjor, ia merasakan aura kesedihan mendalam dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dipelukan hangatnya, menuntun kepala Baekhyun menyandar pada bahu tingginya. Ia merasakan bahu Baekkienya bergetar seperti menahan. . . tangisan ?

"…. Dan….. aku lumpuh… " Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol. Ia mendengar dengan was-was, takut telinganya harus dibawa ke dokter THT. L-u-m-p-u-h. Tak bisa berjalan. Cacat.

"APA?!" Chanyeol memekik kaget. Ia bukannya tak menerima hal itu, tapi memikirkan perasaan dan keadaan Baekkie-nya. Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekkie-mya berusaha melihat wajahnya. _"TIDAK! BAEKKIE-KU! JANGAN TAHAN TANGISANMU LAGI! Biarkan aku melihat dengan jelas penderitaanmu karena bajingan sialan itu"_ Batin Chanyeol dipenuhi emosi yang harus ia control.

Tapi ternyata…..

"Hiks… hiks…. Hiks… Yeollie…. aku cacat… hiks….. " Baekkie-nya menangis dengan menyayat hatinya. Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun. Lalu beralih kemata yang dipenuhi air mata yang ia benci. Kemudian turun ke pipi yang selalu ia cium.

"Menangislah…. Tumpahkan kesedihanmu, tumpahkan rasa sakitmu, tumpahkan beban yang mencekikmu dengan air mata. Bagilah kesedihanmu denganku, karena aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu" Chanyeol berakting seolah ia tak akan menelan hidup-hidup namja bernama Kris Wu itu. Ia sudah sangat marah sekarang, ia berharap emosi bisa menyulut api yang membakar jiwanya jika Baekkie-nya tersakiti. Dipikirannya hanya Baekhyun yang tersakiti karena si _Rascal_ tengik yang berkeliaran bebas tanpa pembalasan dendam darinya.

"Hiks….. maaf, aku memang ibu yang….. hiks…. Cengeng…. tapi sekarang… hiks kau pasti malu…. memiliki ibu cacat hiks…. Sepertiku…. hiks" Baekhyun menangis, tak tahukah dia setiap airmata yang keluar dari pelupuknya itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Chanyeol tersadar akan pemikiran Baekkie-nya yang beranggapan seperti itu karena keadaannya. Malu? Seorang Wu Chanyeol malu mencintai Wu Baekhyun Byun Baekhyun yang sudah seperti malaikat tersesat dibumi penuh dosa ini? Dikutuklah Chanyeol oleh dewi Venus yang mungkin kembaran Baekkie-nya. Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekkie-nya dengan ibu jarinya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar bisa menatap mata oxalic-nya

"Aku tak akan pernah malu memilikimu! Jadi berhentilah menangis… kumohon….. " Chanyeol memohon dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, ia berkata demikian karena rasanya seperti kehadirannya tak bisa menjadi obat penenang Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Baekkie-nya berhenti menangis, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menagis selama ini.

EHM!

Tanpa terduga, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu membara. Ia menutup mata dan menikmati sensasi yang selalu ia inginkan tanpa berpikir memberi oksigen kepada Baekkie-nya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi merasakan sakit hati Baekkie-nya walaupun ia tak melihat dan tak mendengar secara langsung tetapi hatinya sudah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu….. ia mencintai ibunya sebagai orang yang tak seharusnya dia cintai. Chanyeol masih mencium Baekkie-nya dan berharap ciumannya dibalas.

"Emmphh…. Empphmpem…. Mmphhhh –" Baekhyun masih membuka lebar-lebar matanya, ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran anaknya. Karena kakinya lumpuh, ia tak bisa bergerak menjauh hanya memukul-mukul dada bidang Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol terus mencari celah untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Chanyeol terus menjilat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan nafas menderu.

"K-kri-kri…. s-krisss… " Desah Baekhyun ketika lidah panas Chanyeol berhasil mengeksplotasi dinding-dinding mulutnya. Baekhyun tersadar akibat gigitan Chanyeol yang seperti kesal karena ia menyebut nama sialan itu lagi. Bahwa yang didepannya adalah anaknya, ANAKNYA! Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat bernafsu melumat bibirnya. Menakutkan.

"JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU LAGI PADAKU! ! ! ! !" teriak Baekhyun histeris dengan terus mendorong Chanyeol tidak mendekatinya. Ia menangis, sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak anaknya? Baekhyun mengusap kasar saliva disudut bibirnya yang memerah dan agak membengkak akibat perbuatan Chanyeol. Sexy, bagi Chanyeol ia terlihat lebih mengairahkan dengan bibir memerah. Baekhyun kecewa, dengan pandangan menusuk ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan dan mengharuskan ia berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol. Semua hal ini membuatnya gila, ia pikir anaknya akan memberinya hiburan atau solusi terbaik tetapi membuatnya semakin bingung dan tersesat. Chanyeol menatap datar Baekkie-nya, perasaan bersalah menghantuinya. Ia bodoh karena mengikuti ego yang selama ini terpendam jauh dilubuk hatinya. Ia menjilat sisa-sisa saliva dimulutnya tanpa jijik. Manis seperti Baekkie-nya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Ia takut. . . .

Takut Baekkie-nya marah

Takut Baekkie-nya sedih

Takut Baekkie-nya membencinya

Takut Baekkienya meninggalkannya

Ia hanya butuh Baekhyun disisinya. Chanyeol memeluk lembut Baekkie-nya, berusaha menghantarkan panas tubuhnya ke hati Baekhyun yang sedang membeku. Menikmati aroama tubuh Baekkie-nya yang memabukkan indra penciuman dan akal sehatnya.

"….. Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu tenang, karena sekarang aku tak mau kau menyebut nama orang itu lagi dihadapanku, karena sekarang kita hanya berdua. Kau dan aku."

.

.

_**Para filosof tua Yunani itu menyatakan bahwa manusia dengan akal sehat, jiwa, dan tubuhnya adalah milik tuhan seutuhnya. Aku tak pernah mempercayainya, karena mereka tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Semua yang kumiliki adalah milikmu, aku tercipta hanya untukmu, terserah tuhan berkata apa atau mengutukku. Aku tidak menyalahkan dzat itu menciptakan rasa cinta ini padamu, dan jika kalau akan dihapuspun aku tak akan pernah mengizinkannya karena aku sudah terbuai denganmu. Perasaan ini akan kupendam sendiri hanya untukku walau aku berharap kau membalasnya. Akal sehat pemberiannya berkerja, JANGAN! Cegahnya. Kalau sampai kau mengetahuinya, kau akan pergi dan menjauhiku. Aku tak mau. Aku hanya mau menjauhimu dari mereka semua. Menyimpanmu rapat-rapat dengan selubungan rasa cinta obsesiku padamu agar tak ada yang menjangkau dan mengambilmu dari diriku yang tergila-gila akan mencintaimu. Ini adalah sebuah rasa murni yang diberikan tuhan. Ketulusan, aku tulus mencintaimu dengan semua harga terbaik hatiku yang masih bersih.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Xxx Memories For The Fuck*ng Of Gloomy Sunday xxX**

[ Author POV ]

Mendung itu menemaninya dan enggan menghujani seperti menggemuruhkan secercah semangat bahwa _it's everything gonna okay if he don't start_, _so enjoy it retalition. _Hari minggu malam ini tak terasa seperti malam sebelumnya, jika yang lalu cerah akrab dengan muda-mudi berpasangan menikmati Sunday dinner mereka. Kini hanya berlindung dibalik dinding hangat tanpa kembali memikirkan kekasih yang merindukan. Langit kelam yang membuat perlindungan tepat untuk para iblis menambah rentetan misteris dikarenakan hujan badai besar yang menyelimuti malam ini. Membuat orang takut keluar rumah atau jika berniat mati konyol tersambar petir, silahkan.

Sepanjang jalan hanya memandang dingin dengan pintu-pintu tertutup rapat dan deritan angin hendak menerbangkan semua yang terlintas. Mencekam bukanlah masalah jika kau berdalam aman didalam, namun berbeda ceritanya jika seperti sosok itu. Pinggir trotoar, menampakkan tubuh semampai pria berjalan santai tanpa memedulikan angin deras yang membuat sulit melangkah maju. Berbalut coat coklat, celana hitam, dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah berat tetapi berirama menjinjing koper size medium miliknya. Kaki besar itu mulai berpijak memasuki lobby hotel terdekat dengan status bintang lima. Manusia memandang lewat derajat, mengelompokan lewat derajat juga, untuk apa itu? Apa ada bedanya bintang 1, bintang 4, atau tak berbintang sekalipun, toh hanya untuk tidur atau tempat ber-sex sementara?

"Aku pesan kamar" suara tegas berwibawa itu meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Merasa aneh karena memakai topi basah diruangan, dia membukanya dan mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya. Menunjukkan wajah tampan tanpa cacat lengkap dengan hairstyle straight smacking terselimut warna coklat tua yang gelap.

"Baik tuan. Guestrooms, French suites, Executive suites, Presidental suites, atau . . . Deluxe VIP rooms ? saya sarankan Gues – "

"Deluxe VIP rooms. Satu kamar. Full servis. Dua malam. Saya rasa anda tak perlu takut saya tak dapat membayar" potong pria itu saktis. Ia mengeluarkan atau tepatnya sedang memilih-milih kartu ATM yang ingin ia gunakan dari dari pocket kulit buaya originalnya. "Itu" wanita reservasi itu mengangguk paham dan segera menyiapkan kamar.

"Atas nama. . . "

"Shim Changmin dan cepat sedikit sebelum aku membeku disini" setelah menandatangani bon ATM dan mengambil kartu kamar ia melesat menuju lift tanpa menunggu office boy membawa bawaanya yang terdiri dari tas ransel dan kopel yang dilengkapi password code.

TING! KLEK!

Tanpa memedulikan air membasahi lantai marmer kamar yang berlantai 100 diatas langit ini, datar menerawang satu persatu sudut. Sempat dahulu ia letakkan kopernya di atas kasur dan menaruh ransel disamping meja tidurnya. Tertarik dengan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan diluar. Kelam dengan petir yang menyambar-yambar membuat sebuah seringaian licik terpatri dibibir. _"Kau memang selalu jenius Byun Chanyeol" _batinnya memuji diri sendiri. Chanyeol dengan mulus berhasil menyamar menjadi Shim Changmin, rival ayahnya yang licik. Berbekal pengorbanan kesalon untuk meluruskan rambut keriting ramennya, memakai silicon agar wajahnya terlihat dewasa dan tua, membeli sepatu ber-sol tinggi agar sedikit sama dengan tuan Shim, membeli merek pakaian yang sama, dan jangan lupa diam-diam mencuri dompet itu sampai orang itu tak menyadarinya. Alibi yang hebat, sekali dayung beberapa pulau terlampaui. Ucapan terima kasih yang mendalam sangat dibutuhkan untuk Shim Changmin karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi kambing hitam atas permainan yang ia buat. Chanyeol melirik sebuah jam tangan berbalut emas hitam yang menunjukkan pukul 22.30, ia menuju kamar mandi untuk merapihkan tubuh dan membentuk silicon wajahnya lebih menyakinkan, rasanya ini adalah hari terbaiknya dengan ditemani gemuruh petir kemudian mengelabui kamera pengintai, menyusup, lalu menyelesaikan misi terlarangnya. Masalah mudah sekali bagi dirinya untuk lolos dari sesuatu dan memusnahkan tanpa pandang bulu. Memusnahkan. . . tidak tepat, ia menyebutnya bermain-main sama seperti ia bermain-main dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hyorin. Bermotto tersiksa pelan mati cepat, ia membuat Hyorin mati sebagai pembuat dosa. Musnahkan sampah murahan. Lagipula siapa suruh menyakiti Baekkie-nya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menjebak Hyorin di clubbing dan terperangkap dalam lingkaran narkoba. Membuat yeoja itu kecanduan akan narkoba dan melakukan segalanya demi barang haram tersebut sampai Hyorin ketergantungan pada narkoba dan keluarganya membuangnya. Mengenaskan, namun ia tak berhenti sampai permainan 'selesai'. Chanyeol membuat keadaan yeoja itu semakin kacau dengan dia menjadi pengidap AIDS, pecandu rokok, budak sex, pelacur, dan terakhir ia menyuruh beberapa anggota yakuza temannya untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan sexual pada gadis itu. Ia terlalu jijik untuk mengotori tangannya dengan langsung melakukannya, apa gunanya bawahan jika tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dirinya hanya untuk Baekkie-nya tak ada yang boleh menyentuh selain sentuhan Baekkie-nya yang ia cintai.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya, initinya yeoja itu menjerit kesakitan minta ampun tanpa memedulikan adanya rasa kenikmatan. Darah yang mengalir itu tak ada artinya bagi Chanyeol. Karena diperkosa sembari disilet-silet tubuhnya, akhirnya ia pingsan. Sisanya adalah bagian Chanyeol yang ia tunggu-tunggu, kala itu ia berbaik hati tidak membakarnya ketika sadar. Hm, Chanyeol membakar hidup-hidup gadis itu disebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai, sangat baik karena ketika itu ia pingsan tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun dan daripada menunda-nunda waktu, lebih baik langsung dibakar tubuhnya, toh dia bernafas karena setengah sadar dan tidak. Bergabung dengan kelompok yakuza dan mafia adalah salah satu rahasia Chanyeol, ia dengan mudah berteman dengan jaringan gelap karena ia adalah salah satu jenius iptek yang mampu membuat senjata-senjata nuklir atau membobol jaringan data negara untuk dijual atau disendupkan ke amerika selatan atau korea utara dan banyak yang membantunya. Tak perlu dijelaskan secara terperinci semua rahasia-nya yang terpenting adalah ia bukanlah sepenuhnya Happy Virus. Seniman, ia adalah seniman penguntit yang menguntit sumber inspirasinya yaitu Baekkie-nya dan ia marah ketika inspirasinya diambil orang lain.

"Waktu berjalan sangat tepat. So… Let's Kris Wu" Chanyeol keluar bathroom dengan hanya handuk melilit dipinggang. Badai belum reda, bahkan sepertinya akan semakin besar sampai esok hari dan akan menjadi latar dari film yang akan Chanyeol buat di menit, detik, saat yang ia inginkan dengan langsung dari tangannya. Tas ransel itu ia tetap bisu ketika ia tatap dengan senyum lima jari yang terlihat mengerikan "Surprise for you…"

Kamar hotel ber-plat no.666 itu gelap. Lampu tak dinyalakan karena sang penghuni tengah terlelap. Dikasur King size itu terbaring seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang mengarungi alam mimpi. Ia tak menghiraukan suara hujan atau petir menyambar diluar. Ruangan bernuansa klasik modern ini, hanya disinari kilatan petir dari jendela balkon yang tertutup tetapi tanpa hordeng. Gelap …..

DUARR!

Terang. Ketika kilatan itu menyambar, terlihatlah semua sudut ruangan itu. Mata onxy penuh terdapat dibalik pintu lemari. Chanyeol bersembunyi bagai predator mengintai mangsanya, menunggu sutradara mengarahkan adegan khayalannya. Targetku tertidur dengan tenang dan selama aku tetap disini ia tidak sekalipun akan membuka matanya. Hanya butuh 30 menit ia berhasil melumpuhkan kamera pengintai tanpa ketahuan penjaganya, memasang penyadap suara, dan membuat rencana seolah-olah jika ia nanti terkena penyelidikan ia sedang ada dikamar tertidur. Chanyeol dengan pakaian serba hitam dan satu ransel hitam dibahunya tanpa ragu mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. 5 meter dari ranjang yang membaringkan tubuh seorang namja yang tidur memungguinya, ia memasang headset ditelinganya.

"_Ahhh…. Soundtrack yang indah. Dengan begini akan kubuat film ini semakin menjiwai dan mellow. . ." _

Setiap langkah santai Chanyeol mulai diiringi sebuah lagu. Lagu dari Bjork dengan judul Gloomy Sunday. Chanyeol mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seharusnya lagu ini untuk pengiring kematian mangsanya saat sisa nafas dikerongkongan. Tapi tak apalah yang terpenting ia akan membuat ayahnya tenang. Sehabis pulang dari _honeymoon_ nya di Hawaii bersama pacar gay-nya itu, Kris terlihat kelelahan. Chanyeol menyeringai, saat seperti ini adalah suatu anugrah dari sebuah pepatah. Bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian, namun untuk yang satu ini Chanyeol memakai _bersenang-senang dahulu bersakit-sakit kemudian. _

PLUK… ! PLUK…!

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris yang tertidur lelap. Sebenarnya tangan Chanyeol gatal untuk tidak menonjok wajah elok ayah gay-nya ini, sayang ia sangat jijik memiliki ayah seperti Kris. Tubuh itu berbalik menghadapnya dan mulai menguap untuk bangun. Chanyeol terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris dengan sabar. Sampai mata Kris mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hooaaamm! Baby tao, ini masih malam. Tidurlah, kalau mau kekamar mandi sendiri saja….. kalau tidak aku akan 'memakanmu' . . . ." lenguh Kris tak sadar siapa dihadapannya karena kekurangan cahaya. Chanyeol mendengar kata-kata manis dari Kris hanya memandang sinis, ayahnya bisa berkata selembut itu pada namja bermata panda seperti itu sedangkan Baekkie-nya?!

"Bangun, ini aku . . . . your son" kata Chanyeol saktis. Mata Kris masih menyipit berusaha melihat sampai akhirnya kilatan petir menyinari wajah Chanyeol. Kris membuka mata sepenuhnya dan terhentak kaget

"CHAN – "

_CLEP!_

"… hah, yeo !" Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah ia berhasil menancapkan suntikan berisi cairan morfin yang dapat melumpuhkan tubuh tanpa kehilangan kepekaan. Kini sosok tubuh Chanyeol semakin terlihat ketika ia membuka jendela dan Nampak bagaimana ekspresi Kris yang tak dapat bergerak apa-apa dengan bola mata yang masih bisa bergerak mengisyaratkan kebingungan dan kekagetan. Chanyeol mengelus-elus dagunya dan tetap tidak menurunkan tudung kepala jaketnya.

"Terkejut? Yah ini aku, menyamar menjadi rivalmu dad" Chanyeol menjatuhkan tasnya di bawah Kris yang mulai ketakutan melihat ekspresi anaknya. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari tasnya. Benda tajam!

"Ahh~ tenang-tenang jangan memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu. Aku disini akan membuatmu menebus dosa, daripada membayar ketuhan lebih baik ke aku. Mengirimmu ke akhirat lebih baik daripada didunia kau membuat Baekkie-ku sedih dan hanya membuat dosa. Lagipula. . . . . Huang Zi Tao mu sudah kukirim duluan keakhirat…" Kris yang lumpuh hanya bisa mengernyit dahi sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, tak dipungkiri rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. Ia bingung apa maksud Chanyeol tentang 'Baekkie-nya'

"Bingung? Singkatnya kau akan mati karena kau membuat Baekkie-ku tersakiti karena aku sangat amat mencintai Baekkie-ku melebihi apapun. Pikirkan itu" Kris semakin membelalakan matanya walau bibirnya dan anggota tubuhnya terkunci. ANAKNYA MENCINTAI IBUNYA! Dalam artian berbeda! Chanyeol tiba-tiba melemparkan sesuatu kesebelah Kris dan itu mengelinding kesamping Kris. Pupil mata Kris semakin kecil walau matanya membesar. Itu adalah . . .

SEBUAH KEPALA ! !

KEPALA MANUSIA ! ! !

KEPALA HUANG ZI TAO ! ! ! !

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi ayahnya yang terus memandang nyeri kepala tanpa badan yang urat dan daging tercincang dibawahnya. Air mata jatuh dipelupuk matanya, itu adalah kepala Zitao, namja yang ia cintai! Darah Chanyeol semakin panas melihat Kris menangis melihat kepala tanpa badan itu, Kris menangisi namja itu tanpa pernah merasakan sakitnya Baekkie-nya yang akan lumpuh seumur hidupnya, sementara Zitao langsung ia bunuh dan mati.

"Suprize! Ratapilah pasangan gay-mu! Ada dua pilihan jika kau selamat, kau bisa melihat tubuhnya yang kugantung terbalik di depan rumah sakit-mu dan jika tidak selamat maka kau mati dengan sedikit pemainan dariku" Kata Chanyeol dingin. Ia mulai menyalakan sebuah korek api dan memanaskan sebuah kawat baja kemudian menunduk memerhatikan kaki Kris yang tak beralas.

"Ckckck. . . aku juga merupakan dokter yang hebat. Tetapi bagaimana kalau dokter anatomi dan kau bahan percobaan. Kakimu tak ada artinya dibanding Baekkie-ku!" Chanyeol menusukan ujung kawat baja panas itu tepat tengah telapak kaki Kris dan ketika sudah menembus kulit ia mendorong kawat itu agar semakin masuk kedalam kaki Kris. Darah mengalir dengan derasnya mengotori sprei putih itu. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia menatap datar darah merah segar itu.

Kris merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyakitkan ditambah rasa nyilu yang sangat menyiksanya. Lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak karena efek morfin itu. Tubuhnya menegang menyakitkan, matanya mengeluarkan air mata kesakitan. Namun Chanyeol terus memasukkan kawat panas itu dan ujung yang satunya ia tusukkan ke kaki kanan Kris yang belum ia apa-apakan. Setelah kedua ujung kawat baja itu berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke kedua kaki Kris, ia membakar kawat yang menghubungkan kedua ujung kawat itu (jadi ujung kawat kanan di kaki kanan & ujung satunya lagi di kaki kiri jadi masih ada yang diluar) terbayangkan kawat baja itu menjadi panas dan menyebar kedalam ujung-ujung kawat yang ada di dalam kaki Kris. Tanpa peduli ekspresi Kris, ia mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya dan bergerak menuju wajah Kris yang sudah sangat pucat ditambah air mata membasahi pipinya. "Menangis? Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menangis!"

ZLEPPP! ! ! !

Tanpa ekspresi Chanyeol menusukan mata pisau belati itu kedalam mata kanan Kris. Dan darah membasahi wajah Kris.

PLUP!

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik pisaunya dan bola mata Kris akhirnya juga tertarik bersama pisau itu. Jadilah mata itu hilang dengan lubang kemerahan dan satu urat yang terikut keluar. Siapapun manusianya pasti tak ada yang bisa mendeskribsikan rasa sakit ketika matamu ditusuk lalu diambil ketika kau masih hidup, sama seperti Kris ia belum mati tetapi ia merasakan sakit yang sangat amat sulit digambarkan tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Suaranya ia keluarkan hanya ringisan tertahan. Tidak lebih padahal yang dilakukan lebih dari melanggar HAM.

"Huft. . . akan kupercepat, jika tadi kau tidak menangis. Tapi sepertinya akan lama hm…. " karena kehilangan feel untuk menghabisi Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Pisau dengan bola mata yang tertancap itu ia lempar entah kemana. Ini lebih menyenangkan karena kris sangat sulit mati, ia juga tak bisa bergerak, dan Chanyeol memang dendam denganya. "Alat ini mungkin lebih menyenangkan?"

GRET ! ! GREEET ! ! GREEET ! GGGGGREET ! ! GGREEET ! ! ! GREEZZ ! ! !

Dengan ekspresi serius layaknya seorang seniman tengah membuat patung, Chanyeol memotong sedikt demi sedkit kaki Kris dengan Gergaji mesin berukuran sedang buatannya tetapi mampu memotong apapun.

"u-aaa….a.,.. ahh …. Aa- a-aaa!" tergagap Kris mulai mengeluarkan suara seperti hewan dipotong karena tercekat tenggorokan. Chanyeol menyeringai sinis ketika melihat kedua kaki itu terpisah dari tubuh kris, ia mengambil kedua kaki itu dan mengeluarkan kawat-kawat itu dari telapak kaki itu. Dengan senyum mengerikan ia memperlihatkannya pada Kris yang sepertinya mulai merenggang nyawa. Ia meletakkan kedua kaki itu di samping kepala Zi Tao.

"Cha~ sekarang baby pandamu bisa memakai kakimu jika ia mau. Owhhh~ sepertinya kau sudah mulai meregang nyawa? Baiklah akan ku percepat tapi kita dengarkan dulu lagu kesukaanku." Chanyeol melepas headsetnya dan beralih kemode speaker terdengar lantunan lagu dari gloomy sunday

_Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless  
Dearest of shadows I live with are numberless  
Little white flowers will never awaken you  
Not where the dark coach of sorrow has taken you  
Angels have no thought of ever returning you  
Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?  
Gloomy Sunday  
Gloomy sunday, with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be prayers and candles are lit, I know  
Let them not weep, let them know,that I'm glad to  
Go  
Death is a dream, for in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul, I'll be blessing you  
Gloomy Sunday  
Dreaming  
I was only dreaming  
I awake and I find you asleep and deep in my heart  
Dear...  
Darling, I hope that my dream hasn't haunted you  
My heart is telling you how much I wanted you  
Gloomy Sunday  
It's absolutely gloomy Sunday  
Gloomy Sunday_

Lagu itu berhenti setelah 5:33 menit. Kris mulai kehabisan banyak darah akibat kakinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan juga lubang matanya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan pisau belatinya dari darah. Chanyeol berdiri disamping Kris. _"Tragis sekali~"_

"ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pemanasan mengoreskan mata pisau ke bibir Kris yang membiru.

"Tak bicara berarti tak ada…."

ZLEEEPPP~~~

Pisau itu langsung menembus dada Kris dan masuk kedalam sampai tangan Chanyeol juga ikut masuk. Chanyeol tanpa perasaan mengaduk-aduk isi jantung Kris dengan membabi buta. Saat itu pula rasa sakit Kris mulai pada titik terberat sampai pandangannya mulai kabur dan memasuki dunia fana yang disebut kematian. Belum puas Chanyeol berkali-kali menusuk-nusuk tubuh Kris dari dada, perut yang ia robek sampai usus merah berceceran, dan untuk sentuhan terakhir

ZHHOORRKK!

Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kris dan mengorok leher Kris sampai hampir putus. Bahkan tenggorokannya menjadi bolong dan menampakkan kerongkongan dengan darah dimana-mana. Setelah puas melihat jasad Kris yang sangat menjijikan, ia mengoreskan pisau itu ke wajah Kris sampai tak berbentuk.

"Habis kau" desisnya dan mulai membenahi pakaiannya dengan berdiri diluar balkon dan membiarkan hujan menghanyutkan cipratan darah dari wajah, tangan, dan pakaian hitamnya. Ia juga membersihkan benda tajamnya lewat air hujan dan sebelum pergi ia mengecek i-pad nya yang memperlihatkan situasi didepan kamar dan juga kamera pengawas. Setelah aman ia pergi dan tidak lupa melepaskan sidik jari palsu dari Shim Changmin. Menunggu kabar bahwa besok Direktur rumah sakit Seoul dibunuh dan pelakunya adalah Shim Changmin.

_"Selasa/06/03/14 Direktur utama Seoul Internasional Hospital ditemukan mati terbunuh di sebuah Hotel berbintang. Menurut kesaksian, Tuan Wu meninggal karena disiksa sebelum dibunuh. polisi telah memeriksa semua kamera pengintai, tetapi tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda sang pembunuh. Walau begitu ditemukan banyak sidik jari dari barang bukti yang pelaku tinggalkan seperti pisau belati, gergaji mesin, dan kawat baja. Semua sidik jari itu diproses dan menunjukkan persamaan dengan rival dari tuan Wu, yaitu Mr. Shim Changmin. Kami mendatangi Mr. Shim yang kini berstatus pelaku utama_

_"Aku bukan pembunuh! ketika itu diculik! aku diculik dan dompetku dicuri! mereka semua menangkapku, aku akan tuntut dengan alasan pencemaran nama baik"_

_"tetapi semuanya sudah jelas bahwa barang bukti merujuk keanda. Mulai dari kartu ATM, kesaksian orang reservasi yang melihat anda memesan kamar disana, sidik jari, dan kamera pengintai di lobby hotelpun menunjukkan an - " _

**PIP !**

Seorang namja bermata bulat segera mematikan televisi LCD yang sedang ia tonton. Do Kyungsoo - teman SMA Chanyeol- namja itu kembali menikmati makan siangnya bersama seekor anjing Doberman hitam di samping meja makannya.

"Hebat sekali kau, Hyung. . . bahkan Shim Changmin yang tak tahu apa-apa saja kau korbankan. Dan kenapa aku yang dibawa-bawa?!" gerutu namja yang lebih muda setahun dari Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandang keluar halaman kini mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Aishh, kau hanya alibi dan membantuku menculik si Food monster itu kemudian menjadi saksiku jika polisi menyelidikiku. Karena alibiku adalah malam itu aku menginap dirumahmu . . . Dokter Yakuza" Chanyeol mengelus kepala anjing Doberman yang sedang makan itu. Kyungsoo segera melirik tajam ketika mendengar panggilan "Dokter Yakuza" ia memang tuan muda dari keluarga Yakuza yang terkenal di Korea Selatan dan Chanyeol mengenal mereka semua.

"Hyung, aku tahu hanya kami sekeluarga saja yang tahu perasaanmu pada ibumu yang terlarang itu. Kau tahu, ayah dan ibuku bahkan shock mendengar ada orang sepertimu. Kami memang keluarga yakuza yang haus darah tapi itu semua untuk kepentingan bukan emosi semata" Kyungsoo mulai menceramahi, sepertinya hanya dia yang mampu mengerti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak pernah takut terhadap Chanyeol karena bagaimanapun ia dibesarkan dengan lingkungan para pembunuh bayaran yang tak segan-segan membunuh didepan matamu.

"apa karena kau takut aku menjual data pribadi kelompokmu ke pemerintah?" Chanyeol menerka dengan Creepy smile-nya. ia kembali seperti semula.

"salah satunya dan kenapa harus keluargaku yang kau bobol jaringan intelijennya! Sialanya aku, setelah kau mengetahui bahwa aku anak Yakuza."

"baiklah-baiklah, maaf nanti kukembalikan. Tapi aku menghabisi orang bukan karena amarah tapi karena sebuah rasa terpendam. Aku tercipta untuk membunuh. . . " Kyungsoo mengetahui jika Chanyeol memiliki sebuah keanehan psikis tetapi hanya menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merupakan seorang psiater yang juga membantu Chanyeol mengendalikan dirinya. Kyungsoo berdiri hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"kalau kau memang terlahir dengan kemampuan membunuh, buktikan. Buktikan padaku ketrampilanmu membunuh tanpa senjata maupun pukulan. Cukup satu cara halus." Kyungsoo mulai ingin mempelajari setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol kembali.

"Butuh bukti? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan dokter yakuza…" tanpa ragu Chanyeol mencekik anjing Doberman Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan lengannya. Perlawanan anjing itu seakan sia-sia ketika cekikan di leher yang tak seberapa itu membuat makanan yang dimulutnya tak terbakar oksigen karena makanan menahan oksigen dan membuat ia mati lemas.

BRUGHH!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh anjing besar itu dilantai. Kyungsoo masih tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat, bahkan belum 5 menit ia meminta Chanyeol membuktikan tantangannya. Namun rasa kagum itu hilang setelah Kyungsoo tersadar dan menatap emosi Chanyeol.

"Hebat bukan!" seru Chanyeol bangga dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti orang sinting.

'HYUNG! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ANJINGKU! DIA SANGAT MAHAL, TAHU!" Kyungsoo dengan kesalnya memukuli punggung Chanyeol memakai sendok sup.

"Hey! Pendek aku tidak tahu!"

"HUH! Akan ku adukan pada Baekkie-mu kau membunuh anjingku!" dengan cepat Chanyeol membekap mulut Kyungsoo.

"emmm…. Emmm…. Emmmmm….."

"….j-jangan katakan … dia bisa marah padaku….."

.

.

**Sepertinya aku akan menjadi fanboys no.1 Rookie Lee Hi, aku sangat mencintai lagunya yang berjudul "Rose" disana terdapat kalimat "Cintaku seperti bunga mawar awalnya indah tapi lama kelamaan menyakitkan karena duri-duriku akan melukaimu" benar! Duri, aku adalah duri yang akan melukai siapapun yang berani menyentuh mawar karena Baekkie adalah mawar merah yang rapuh. Ia menunggu sang lebah tetapi lebah tak kan kembali karena duri-duri ini melukai sang lebah. Bahkan walau sengatnya berbahaya, ia akan kalah. Karena duri tak merasakan apa-apa sementara sengat jangan ditanya. Tetapi Baekkie malah ingin selalu didekati karena ia selalu indah jika tanpa aku, sang duri. **

.

.

.

.

.

**Xxx I Can Be Anything Just For You xxX**

[ Author POV ]

Waktu terus berjalan sampai sekarang dan tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan. Musim semi telah datang, menghangatkan manusia dari musim dingin yang lalu. Jalan-jalan berlantai batu itu terlihat ramai dengan para turis. Menyuguhkan pemandangan ramah dan sesuatu yang disebut kedamaian. Sekelilingnya terdiri dari café-café yang jual kopi klasik ala eropa. Rumah-rumah penduduk berdekatan dengan model rumah susun gothic, dengan puncak menara Eiffel yang mengintip secelah. Chanyeol dengan setelan jas lengkap mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki seorang wanita yang tampak seperti boneka. Wanita itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan menghirup udara segar dari tempat tinggal barunya. City Of Love, Paris, Francis. Baekhyun sudah mulai memasuki usia hampir 50 tahun namun kecantikan alaminya masih tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Rambut hitamnya ia kepang ala Rapunzel dan memakai Blouse biru-putih serta rok panjang berwarna soft pink.

"Yeolli! Aku mau duduk dibawah patung prajurit itu! Palli, dorong!" suara cempreng itu kembali memerintah dengan seenak hati.

"_Arc de Triomple_? Baiklah" Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun ke bawah air mancur yang ditengahnya terdapat Arc De Triomple – Tugu peringatan berlengkung untuk menghormati prajurit yang tak dikenal, mati syahid, gugur di peperangan, berdiri megah. Memang misterius. Siapa prajurit yang konon dimakamkan disana? Siapa namanya, apa yang mendorong ia menjadi prajurit dan bagaimana keluarganya? Seribu satu pertanyaan melintas kala Baekhyun memandang intens tugu peringatan itu. Terpikat, bagaimanapun semua orang disana tiba-tiba terdiam memandang Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan Chanyeol, ia sudah mimisan melihat Baekkie-nya secantik itu.

"_Dieu, je suis content que vous avez cree yeux pour moi parce que cette belle femme. . . ( tuhan sekarang aku bersyukur kau menciptakan mata untukku karena aku bisa wanita secantik itu )" _doa mereka semua. Chanyeol yang tadi sedang membersihkan hidungnya, kini segera merangkul Baekhyun agar semua orang tahu bahwa BAEKHYUN MILIKNYA!

"CHERE, kau suka tempat ini kan" kata Chanyeol dengan menekan kata CHERE yang berarti sayang. Memang pagi ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling kota sampai ke Place de I'Etoile, daerah paling elit diparis dimana orang yang sangat kaya dan terkenal tinggal dan merupakan daerah rumah baru mereka.

"Berisik! Cera-cere-cera, aku ibumu! Kita berasal dari Hanguk, jadi pakailah hangul Yeolli!" kesal Baekhyun dengan mempout bibirnya. Sabar Chanyeol, ini tempat umum. Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah memberinya makan burung untuk diberi kepada burung gereja liar disana. Mereka memberi makan burung-burung kecil itu.

"Bounjor mademoiselle!" seorang wanita tua menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah. Sepertinya ia adalah tetangga baru mereka. Dengan kikuk Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bo-bounjour. . ."

"His your husband?" tanya wanita itu menyelidik melihat Chanyeol. Husband. Suami. Tiba-tiba ingatan Baekhyun memutar ulang kenangannya akan Kris yang meninggal dengan tragis. Seharusnya ia disini berusaha menghilangkan kenangan dan trauma karena kepergian Kris. Chanyeol memutar matanya ketika melihat Baekkie-nya mengingat ayahnya.

"No. His my son, and my husband. . . is died" wanita itu terlihat menyesal mengetahui jawaban Baekhyun.

"Oh, Iam sorry! I think his your boyfriend or husband because your face so cute and younger, so i have as a conclusion you're a seventeen girl. Unbelieve!" wanita tua itu sangat terlihat takjub melihat paras sempurna Baekhyun. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa umur Baekhyun bahkan hampir sama dengannya!

"No problem, ma'am. I always missing my husband. And mercy commend me, that is really adulate! Haha" Baekhyun tertawa dengan menampilkan eyesmile-nya.

"Ehmm. . . ma'am thanks's to commend my mother but while you like hurried. So, are you have a promise?" cela Chanyeol merasa terganggu acara kencan paginya terganggu karena wanita tua didepannya.

"Oh yes! Thank's because remember me. And I will leave you, so bye~ see you later newbie neightbour. . ." pamit wanita itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun yang tenggelam karena pasti dalam pikiran Chanyeol hanya Baekkie-nya. Baekhyun secara perlahan meminum the jasmine yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Chanyeol kalut.

"Yeollie, apa tidak rindu pada ayahmu?"

"Memikirkan hanya membuat sedih saja, lebih baik jalani yang sedang ada dan tinggalkan masa lalu." Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Saat-sat seperti ini adalah yang paling Chanyeol suka. Ia yang selalu berada di samping Baekkienya dan hanya ada dia disetiap pengelihatan Baekhyun. Baekkie-nya tak bisa berjalan, jadi sehari-hari Chanyeol terkadang mengendongnya jika Baekhyun sedang bosan menaiki kursi rodanya.

"kau benar, tetapi aku merindukan Kris. Dan tetap begitu sampai nanti . . . KYA~!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kencang, membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging .

"Yak! Baekkie kau kenapa?! Membuat kaget saja!" kesal Chanyeol dengan mengkilik-kilik telinganya. "Hehehe. . . itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah etalase yang memanjang poster besar So Nye Shi Dae. Girls Generation.

"Huh! Sudah berumurpun masih menjadi fansgirling, dasar SONE freak!" gumam Chanyeol kesal. Tanpa berpri-ke-eyeliner-an Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol dan memandangi gila poster itu.

"Ahhh~ cantik-cantik sekali mereka. . . andai aku seperti itu dan bernyanyi geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo kumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo~ nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun)~ haengunui yeosin sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )~ Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)~ Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)~ Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.). . ." senandung Baekhyun dengan tanpa rasa malu mempraktekkan tarian tangan Genie sama persis seperti SNSD. Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya, bisa-bisanya Baekkie-nya mempraktekkan lebih hebat dari SNSD.

"Yak! Kau ini juga lebih cantik dari member SNSD dan semua orang berkata seperti itu! Mau secantik apalagi kau?" ledek Chanyeol dengan mendapat juluran lidah dari Baekkie-nya.

"Bukan begitu aku tahu aku CANTIK tapi rasanya tangan ini gatal untuk menculik salah satu dari mereka lalu kukawinkan dengan anak lelaki-ku yang tak laku-laku. . .(T,T)"

"Siapa? Aku?! AKU TIDAK MAU! Aku mau menikah denganmu. . . huweee" rengek Chanyeol dengan memeluk Baekkie-nya. "Menyingkir, anak gila!"

"menyedihkan sekali, mother complex-mu belum hilang! Sudahlah, aku harus menjemput Wookie dan ini sudah jam 9 pagi Yeolli, kau harus kekantor!" pintah Baekhyun memaksa. Ahh . . Chanyeol lupa akan jam kantornya dengan terpaksa ia berdiri dan merapihkan setelannya dan Baekhyun membantunya merapihkan dasi hitam panjangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat tetapi ingat makan malam harus special! Kalau tidak aku dan Wookie akan mogok makan!" ancam Chanyeol kekanak-kanakkan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"baiklah-baiklah! Kau dan Wookie bahkan terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Makanya Cari istri supaya dapat ibu."

"siapa bilang?" jawab Chanyeol.

"apanya"

"Ibunya, kau cantik. CUP. . . . . . Bye belle ! ! ! ! " Chanyeol berlari setelah mencium pipi Baekkie-nya.

"CHANYEOL! ! ! AKAN KU KAWINKAN KAU DENGAN KAMBING ! ! ! ishhh anak kurang ajar, padahal dulu aku nyidam normal-normal saja"

Chanyeol dengan tergesah-gesah berlari melewati jalan-jalan setapak yang membelah kota prancis. Dengan kesusahan ia melepas dasinya dan mengoyang-goyangkan koper serta sebuah tas belanja untuk Ryeowook. sejak kematian Kris, Baekkie-nya lebih suka termenung dan bahkan berniat mati, tetapi Chanyeol terus memberinya dorongan. Salah satunya dengan ia mengadopsi anak, ya. . . Baekkie-nya tidak suka sendirian apalagi dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, Chanyeol sungguh tak mau. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang adik, namanya Byun Ryeowook anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang sangat polos dan manis tetapi terkadang sangat blak-blakkan. Chanyeol bersyukur mempunyai Ryeowook yang penurut padanya dan sangat menyayangi Baekkie-nya bahkan anak itu sangat suka membantu Baekkie-nya di dapur karena memang Ryeowook memiliki bakat terpendam. Memasak.

Chanyeol menelisik sebuah rumah eropa sederhana yang kini ia tinggali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Ia merasa sekarang ia adalah seorang ayah, karena Ryeowook terkadang memanggilnya "Daddy" jadi wajar jika para tetangga memganggapnya suami Baekhyun. Chanyeol tegaskan ia sangat senang! Jika selalu dikira suami dari Baekkie-nya. Hidup paling menyenangkan jika bersama Baekkkie-nya dan jangan lupa si manis Wookie. Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumahnya yang terhampar rerumputan dan taman bunga yang dibuat Baekkie-nya bersamanya dan Ryeowook dan itu pula yang menyebabkan mereka disebut "Good Family" oleh orang sekitar.

"_Ah~ inikah yang dinamakan kesenangan sebagai ayah? Memiliki Baekki yang sempurna, anak yang penurut, rumah yang hangat, lingkungan yang tentram bersama orang-orang prancis yang ramah~ sudahlah Byun Chanyeol! Baekkie-mu sedang menunggu untuk makan malam! Mimpi apa aku, jika benar-benar Baekkie adalah istriku, setiap pulang kerja selalu disiapkan makan malam lezat dan juga . . . . ah, tidak ada ciuman selamat datang . . . " _Batinnya dengan membayangkan wajah angelic Baekhyun yang selalu menyambutnya jika pulang. _"Wookie! Hyung-mu sudah datang! Kajja makan, mommy sudah lapar~" _

"Hiks. . . Hiks. . . Hiks. . . Mommy~ Hiks. . .Mommy. . ." Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh suara isakan seorang bocah yang duduk didepan pintu rumah itu. Chanyeol segera menghampirinya dan mengelus lembut rambut anak itu.

". . . Wookie?! Kenapa kau disini dan menangis? Mana Baekkie?" Chanyeol mulai panic takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Wookie, bukan apa-apa juga karena Wookie juga seorang Baekkie-Complex jadi Baekkie-nya sedih, Wookie sedih, Baekkie-nya senang, Wookie senang. Anak ini tertular Chanyeol. Perlahan bocah bertubuh mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan segera memeluk Chanyeol.

"DADDY! ! Please help, mommy! Please. . . she was very dispirited. . ." Isak bocah itu dengan menguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENING! TELL ME, NOW!" Bentak Chanyeol tetapi tak berdampak apa-apa pada Wookie. Karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan ibu angkatnya sama seperti dia. Tanpa aba-aba Ryeowook menyuruh Chanyeol mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"Cepat! Dobrak pintu itu, tadi ketika kami sedang menyiapkan makan malam, jari mommy tersayat pisau dan kemudian . . . dia hanya memandang kosong tetesan darah itu. Lalu, lalu . . . Hiks. . . . dia menyebut sebuah nama 'Kris' katanya dan kemudian ia memintaku menunggu diluar dan mengkuncinya! I have a feeling bad. . . Hiks . . so please help mommy. . . Hiks"

"Kris?! Don't worry, I be back!" Chanyeol dengan beringas mendobrak pintu kayu eboni itu dengan bahunya.

BRUGH! ! ! BRUGH ! ! ! BRUGH ! ! !

"BAEKKIE! KUMOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN APAPUN PADA PISAU ITU! ! !" teriak Chanyeol histeris, air matanya terjatuh. Tak berbeda jauh dari Wookie yang sudah menangis dan juga berusaha membantu Chanyeol memdobrak pintu itu walau bahunya sepertinya sudah memar. "Mommy. . . .hiks. . "

DUAGHH ! ! ! !

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, Chanyeol segera melesat menuju dalam rumah yang rapi ini. Ia mencari Baekkie-nya kesetiap kamar dan akhirnya tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Cepat ke loteng balkon, daddy!" jerit histeris Ryeowook dengan mata yang memerah. Dada Chanyeol serasa berdenging menghadapi situasi seperti ini, bahkan situasi pembunuhan mencekam pun tak dapat membuat jantungnya seperti genderang bertabuh. Hanya ia memikirkan Baekhyun, ibunya yang ia cinta lahir dan batin sampai ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Baekkie-nya tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun sendiri yang melukai.

Chanyeol sampai diatas dengan nafas terengah-engah diatas loteng balkon yang tetutup atap sedikitpun. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa Baekkie-nya dnegan kaki lumpuh bisa menaiki tangga? Mata Chanyeol menangkap siluet Baekhyun dengan baju tipis dan rambut tertiup angin terduduk di pinggir balkon sembari memegang satu pisau dapur. Dengan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan purnama yang membuat ia secantik _Gumiho_. Dengan penuh tekat Baekhyun mengarahkan ujung pisau itu tepat di leher tempat bersarangnya urat nadi utama.

PRANGK! ! !

Setelah hampir beberapa centi dari leher mulusnya, pisau itu seakan ditangkis oleh tangan besar. Chanyeol menangkis mata pisau itu dengan tangannya dan mengakibatkan telapak tangannya tergores cukup dalam sehingga darah mengalir keluar.

"Jangan. . . jangan. . . lakukan itu kumohon. . . " bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol menahan pergerakkan Baekkie-nya dengan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun dibawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengunci kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu! Aku berusaha menyusul Kris. . . dia ada disana, dan aku hanya ingin bersama Kris, yeolli. . . aku ingin bersama ayahmu. . ." lirih Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol terbawa emosi tetapi ia hanya melampiaskannya dengan mengecup pelan bibir pink Baekkie-nya

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah sebut nama itu dihadapanku ! ! ! Aku benci !" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

". . . tidak bisa, yeoll. Bukan hanya dia saja alasan aku ingin mati, tetapi karena aku sudah tak sanggup hidup didunia ini. Aku cacat, Yeolli! Jika aku terus hidup, aku hanya akan menyusahkan kehidupanmu saja! Bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum mempunyai ISTRI! Lalu apa kau akan terus mengurusi wanita tua cacat sepertiku?! Tidak kan!"

"Lalu bagaimana. . . . jika kau memang mati? Apa kau senang?! Kau meninggalkan aku dan Ryeowook, kau yang berjanji untuk menjaga Wookie! Lalu kenapa?! Aku hanya butuh kau, itu saja" Chanyeol memelas dengan butiran krystal yang mengalir deras dari mata onxy-nya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, benar! Bagaimana dengan anak angkat kesayangannya.

"kau bisa menjaganya untukku, aku tahu aku egois tapi aku hanya ingin Kris dan aku benci keadaanku seperti ini. . . .! aku benci! Benci! Kenapa aku terus disakiti dan tetap mencintai kris?! AKU BENCI KEADAANKU! Aku tak bisa jalan! Tak bisa bergerak! Bahkan sekarang penglihatanku memburuk karena Katarak akibat umurku yang semakin menua! ! sebentar lagi aku mungkin buta dan lumpuh. . . . . Hiks. . . . aku mengenaskan Yeollie, aku ibu menjijikkan!" Baekhyun mulai sadar dan menitikan air mata. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukkanya. Benar! Semua yang dikatakan Baekkie-nya benar. . . . tapi ia tak menyangka dibalik sifat ceria Baekkie-nya, ia menyimpan kesedihan dan kerapuhan yang menyedihkan. Jadi ini efek dari si bajingan menikahi dan masuk dalam hidup Baekhyun, The Gangster Mom-nya sekarang hanya seorang bunga dandelion yang rapuh.

"TATAP MATAKU!" Chanyeol berteriak diatas wajah Baekhyun. Ia menangkup wajah ayu Baekhyun, mata onxy-nya seperti menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk menyelami kegelapan matanya

_Mata tak akan pernah berbohong_

_Mata untuk melihat dirimu_

_Mata pencari sosokmu_

_Di retina mataku, aku hanya menangkap sosok mu _

_Kau pengalih duniaku dan mata ini adalah pengikatnya_

"Dengar ini Baik-baik dan pikirkan. . . . . **. ****Jika kakimu tak bisa bergerak, aku akan menjadi kakimu. Aku akan membawamu melangkah kemanapun kau mau. Aku akan membawamu berlari bila kau ingin berlari. Sehingga kau tak perlu takut tertinggal. . . .**

**Jika tanganmu tak dapat digunakan, maka aku akan menjadi tanganmu. Aku yang akan menyentuh apa yang kau ingin sentuh. Aku akan mengapai apa yang ingin kau gapai. Sehingga kau tak perlu merasa kau tak sanggup.**

**Jika mulutmu tak bisa digunakan, aku akan menjadi mulutmu. Aku akan mengantikan kau berbicara. Aku yang akan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan. Sehingga kau tak perlu memendamnya sendiri.**

**Jika kau tak bisa mendengar, akulah yang akan menjadi telinga untukmu. Aku akan mendengar semua yang ingin kau dengar. Akulah yang akan menjadi suara untukmu. Sehingga kau tak merasa sendirian.**

**Dan jika mata ini tak bisa melihat, akulah yang akan menjadi matamu. Akulah yang akan menunjukkan keindahan dunia kepadamu. Sehingga kau tak merasakan kegelapan sendirian.**

**Aku akan menjadi kakimu, tanganmu, mulutmu, telingamu, bahkan matamu. Kau tak perlu takut tertinggal. Kau tak perlu takut tak bisa. Kau tak perlu takut sendirian. Kau tak perlu takut kegelapan. Kau tak perlu takut, karena ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu. Ada aku, orang yang akan selalu menyayangimu dan . . . . . . mencintaimu apa adanya**. . . ." *Harry potter fanfic*

"a-aku tidak mengerti. . . ." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekkie-nya diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, intinya tetap bersamaku karena aku dan aku tetap bersamamu karena kau. . . . "

**.**

**ENDING**

**.**

* * *

Holla Guys! Haha, iam reading yor review and u know what? Your comment its so funny for me ^_^ sorry cant reply your review *bow* Woaah~ That end? Haha, sorry if iam cant give you the best plot story TT~TT ~ and update when after idul fitri, really im feeling the bad author TToTT ~ what do you think? Eum~ can you're review again? *buing-buing*

THANKS TO ENJOY AND READ MY FANFIC

You can follow me in twitter ** Gmaolrockie ***promote*

Jaljayo nae chinguya~


End file.
